


Protect Me

by a_malec_universe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec shows up where Magnus is, Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cussing, Detective Alec Lightwood, Dog Asmo, Everyone wants Magnus, Hurt Magnus Bane, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus' phone rings a lot, Supposedly straight Alec, Tattoos, Violence, Writer!Magnus Bane, emotionally constipated Alec, everyone loves Magnus, he changes his tune soon though, jerk Alec, slightly ooc characters i guess?, straight up feels like stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_malec_universe/pseuds/a_malec_universe
Summary: Magnus' life is put in jeopardy when he witnesses a brutal murder by his friends husband. He is saved by Alec, a cold, rude, hot as hell, tattooed member of New York's Finest. The two instantly hate each other but Alec sticks close and keeps popping back up at random times. Magnus thinks Alec is just doing it to keep his star witness alive however that may not be the complete truth.How is Magnus supposed to juggle running a bookstore, finishing his book, keeping his heart under control, staying alive, and figuring out what the hell Alec wants with him all while staying sane at the time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more pairings and tags as I go once i figure out how to do them correctly. :) I have no beta so please help me with mistakes. 
> 
> **This is very loosely based off a book by Mary Calmes. I changed a lot but the general premise was borrowed. However I changed and took liberties with many things. 
> 
> I am trying to use as many characters as I can from the TV show and the books however some relationship roles have been changed. I have not finished the books yet so don't kill me.
> 
> Also my other story is on hold until I get the motivation to finish it. The finale and cancellation made me not want to write about the wedding stuff. This story however is finished on my computer already.

After careful thought and consideration, Magnus has come to the conclusion that things happened to him for two reasons. 

First: he didn’t pay attention much. He tended to zone out in the middle of conversations and half the time he wouldn’t know he was walking off a bridge until he hit the icy New York waters below (not that he would ever admit this to anyone) 

Second: he doesn’t ask a lot of questions, which tended to lead to trouble. When a friend asked for money, he provided without an interrogation or promise of repayment. When someone called him in the dead of night for assistance, he provided what he could. 

For example, when one of his closest friends, Dot, short for Dorothea, called him sobbing earlier that night saying she was finally leaving her abusive husband Mike. However, She couldn’t bare to leave her german shepard puppy, Asmo, but was too scared to go back to the house to get him. Magnus didn’t hesitate to leave the club, Pandemonium, he was at to help her. 

Which lead him to the situation he was in now.

Magnus looked up at the dark, silent house in trepidation and made his way up the walkway to the door. When he reached it, he noticed the door slightly ajar. In the typical Magnus-fashion, he decided not to question why the door to her friends house would be open at 1am and walked right in. 

“Hello?” Magnus called into the dark house as loudly as he dared, pushing the door open wider. 

No answer. 

“Asmo?” He tried and heard a muffled bark from one of the back rooms. Magnus realized that it was coming from the very back room they had made into an office. He slowly opened the office door, calling Asmo again softly. He heard the same high pitched whines and barks of the puppy and realized it was coming from behind a large wooden desk that sat at the back of the room.

Magnus made his way over still softly calling the dog. When he got closer he realized that the puppy was chewing on one of Mikes expensive dress shoes.

“Good Dog” Magnus whispered with a chuckle and reached down to pet the dog, unintentionally concealing himself behind the desk. As he went to stand back up with the dog in his arms, he heard a sudden loud crash of glass breaking and arguing voices. Magnus peeked over the edge of the desk and saw a groaning man now laying on top of the remains of nice glass table he had passed earlier. 

Magnus froze and stared at the broken glass, at the man in pain seemingly pleading for his life with a group of men. One in particular caught Magnus’ attention: a man in the center wearing nice brown leather shoes. 

_Pay attention now Magnus._

Magnus forced himself to follow the shoes, to the pant legs, to the chest, and, finally, to the face of the man pointing a gun towards the whimpering mess on the floor. It was Mike: Dots abusive, apparently criminal, soon-to-be ex-husband. 

Magnus watched as Mike pulled the trigger without a single thought, saw the man on the floor jerk violently, then go silent and still like a scene from a movie introducing the main villain. 

It was at the moment that Magnus cursed his luck to hell and back as two things happened: First his phone started to ring loudly playing ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ by Shakira, which had been jokingly set by his best friend years ago as a joke but had stuck ever since. And second, Asmo burst out from under the desk and slid past Magnus, barking at the men. 

Magnus catapulted forward to grab onto Asmos’ collar and at the same time revealed himself to the room. 

_Ta-da_

“Magnus!” Mike roared and since Magnus was decidedly not a fighter, he immediately went to flight. He grabbed Asmo and scrambled out of the room. As he got his legs under him he heard shots and Mike yelling his name. Magnus sprinted down the hall and headed towards the front door.

Unfortunately, the front door had been closed at some point so Magnus had to pause and try to jerk it open. He flinched as a bullet embedded itself in the wall right next to his head before he was able to fully opened the door. Before he could react further the door was pushed open from the outside and suddenly Magnus was faced with what looked like a robot at first glance. 

“Get down!” The muffled, robotic voice demanded and Magnus dropped like a bag of rocks, still cradling Asmo in his arms. Magnus covered his head as he heard numerous pops of gunfire over him. Magnus felt himself being jerked the rest of the way out of the house by a large, rough hand on the back of his shirt. 

He awkwardly clambered onto his feet so that he was no longer being dragged along the ground and looked up to see the once quiet, eerie street packed with cop cars all lit up with flashing red and blue lights. 

Magnus continued to be pulled by an officer until he was behind a large cop truck and told, quite rudely in fact, to stay down and not to move as bullets continued to fly. Magnus found that hard as the adrenaline started to wear off, his hands started to shake around Asmo, who sensed something was wrong and started to lick his face. He felt his heart begin to to pound and beat strangely off rhythm in his chest. He put a shaky hand to his chest as his breath started to catch. 

_Shit._

Magnus slid down the side of the truck until his butt landed on the cold, dirty ground. He kept an arm around the squirming dog and reached his other into his pocket, pulling out a packet of small white pills. He fumbled with the packaging for a minute before he was able to pop one into his mouth. He leaned back with a sigh and waited for the pill to calm his stuttering heart, the puppy a warm, comforting weight on his chest. 

After what seems like hours, he felt a kick to his booted foot. His eyes shot open and he realized the gunfire had ceased and he was now looking up at a group of New York’s finest staring down at him. He adjusted his position into a more straightened sit as he caught the eye of one very tall officer staring at him icily with piercing hazel eyes, almost like he wanted to murder Magnus. 

Two years.” He stated through clenched teeth. “Two years of undercover work completely blown.” 

“Uh...sorry?” Magnus didn’t know how else to respond. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He snarled. Magnus was beginning to understand that the scowl and glare was a permanent setting on this man. 

“Magnus Bane.” He said through a cough and struggled to stand, still weak and shaking from his episode. A nice, fairly attractive officer stepped forward to help him the rest of the way up. 

“Thank you.” Magnus smiled charmingly. 

“Anytime. I’m Maureen” The female officer smiled back gently, reaching to pet the now sleeping dog. She seemed nice. The moment was rudely broken as the tall officer cleared his throat impatiently, glaring between Magnus and Maureen. Maureen stepped away from Magnus to stand back with the other cops. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He questioned.

“I came to get the dog.” Magnus stated as if that explained everything.

“The dog?” a few of the officers, including the tall one, questioned in confusion. 

It is in times like these that Magnus really regrets his lifes chooses.


	2. The Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way to eager to wait...I really wanted to post this chapter because I actually really like it and I usually don't like my own writing...Next chapter probably wont be until the weekend or Monday because I'm reworking some stuff.
> 
> ALSO Mind the cussing warning here yeah?
> 
> **if you have already read this chapter, i changed a small detail in who Alecs partner is because it fit the rest of the story better sorry about that!

Any crime tv lovers would be disappointed by the real thing. The room Magnus was placed in after being transported to The Institute, the police station in New York, was bright, not dark like in the shows or movies. The table and chair he sat on, which had no padding, were both bolted to the floor. The room had no decorations and was boring and lifeless. When Dot had arrived to pick up Asmo, no one would let him see her and said she was being taken somewhere safe until they can figure out what happened tonight. Magnus was grateful and relieved to hear that she would be safe. Hopefully she could get her new life started away from the dick known as Mike.

It was probably about 3 or 4 in the morning now and Magnus had already recounted his entire story to about 10 different people before being left with a pen and some paper to officially write the same story down. Magnus had his head down on the table nestled in his arms, now incredibly tired and worn out, when the door swung open again. This had happened many times in the last few hours so Magnus didn’t even bother to raise his head this time. 

“Mr. Bane.” Magnus rolled his head to the side, still not lifting his head, to see that the tall detective was back. Magnus decided that Detective Alexander Lightwood was the one that hated him the most. Magnus had ruined their undercover investigation on Mike that had been in progress for 2 years. Apparently, they had been trying to nail him for racketeering, bribery, blackmail, and extortion.The only good thing they got out of the whole night is that Mike had killed someone and they had an eyewitness: Magnus. Mike was going to jail for a long time for murder, which was just as good. 

“Sit up and look at me.” He reluctantly lifted his head and sat up, staring at the detective. Detective Lightwood had changed out of his kevlar body armor and was now in dark slacks, a plain black t-shirt, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. 

_He was definitely pulling off the ‘Tall, dark, and handsome’ troupe._

Now in regular clothes and in decent lighting Magnus notes the large weirdly shaped tattoo on his neck. In fact, he seemed to have tattoos all down his chest and arms as well.

_Kinda hot….Wait what?_

Magnus mentally shook himself and got comfortable leaning back in the chair. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, trying to go for the polite, good cop routine. Magnus knew better; he had already seen the beast this man could be. Magnus would rather be in the room with any of the other cops, including Lightwoods over-the-top, obviously egotistical partner: Detective Jace Wayland.

“Fine.” He replied shortly, eyes wondering the room.

“Mr. Bane-” 

“Why is this called The Institute? ” he interrupted, catching the other off guard.

“Huh?” 

“The Institute? Why not just the New York Police Department?” 

“Because only the first floor is the police department. The top floors are all training classes for the New York Police Academy. Why?” He was confused, honestly so was Magnus. He just wanted to go home and figured conversation would kill some time and it did...1.2 seconds of time at least. 

“It’s a funny name is all.” Magnus shrugged; the detective glared. 

“Tell me about yourself, Mr. Bane-” Alexander tried again, clenching his fist, obviously trying to control his temper, only to be cut off by Magnus.

“Magnus.” He corrected. He hated being called ‘Mr. Bane’. “What do you wanna know?” 

“Magnus,” Detective Lightwood amended. “Let's start with where you are from.”

“Los Angeles.”

“When did you move to New York?”

“When I was 17.”

“You a run away or something?” Magnus didn’t answer and raised an eyebrow. 

_Rude much?_

“What?” The detective asked.

“Rude much?” Magnus responded automatically.

_Did I say that outloud? Oops._

“Sorry.” The other muttered meaninglessly. “What brought you here?” He question again.

“My mom died.” Magnus skipped the details and shrugged. “I came here to live with my grandmother until she passed away last year.” 

“How about your dad?” Magnus had hoped he wouldn’t ask. 

“Couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to. He's not even on my birth certificate.” Alec sighed and settled back in his seat with crossed arms.

“Okay” Magnus could tell he was exasperated by the unsatisfying answers and was having a hard time not rolling his eyes. “So what did you do once you got here?” 

“I went to college, got a job as an assistant, saved up money and bought a bookstore, became a writer.” Magnus ticked the list off with his fingers.

“A writer?” Alec seemed mildly interested for a second before he controlled it. 

“Yeah, I write about warlocks, vampires, werewolves. I have a wild imagination” Magnus supplied.

“And you own a bookstore?” Alec questioned further. Magnus nodded, getting tired of it.

“How many employees?” 

“Just one: my best friend” Alec raised an eyebrow. “It's a small store detective.” Magnus explained, mildly insulted that this detective was inferring his shops success based solely on the number of employees.

“So you are a self-employed writer, own a small shop with only one employe, and have no family? Good then this will be easy.” Alec stated lightly as if Magnus knew what he was talking about.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Making you disappear.” 

“Huh?”

“You will have to close your shop and stop writing your little stories but it should still be fine.” Alec continued as if he didn’t hear Magnus. 

“Little stories? I don’t understand what you are saying” Magnus felt himself getting worked up again. 

“Protective custody, witness protection.” It was Magnus’ turn to raise an eyebrow. “Are you stupid?” Alec asked irritably.

“Excuse you?” Magnus took a deep breath to calm himself and put on a bored face. “Look, I have a shop to open and a deadline next week with my publisher. I’ve done nothing wrong here so if you’ll excuse me...” Magnus trailed off as he stood and headed towards the door. 

“Mr. Bane. You are going into protective custody.” 

“Uh-huh.” Magnus ignored him and kept walking. Once out in the hallway, Magnus started to follow the exit signs. As he reached the end of the hall, a handcuffed Mike and his entourage of cops, including Maureen, surrounding him turned the corner. 

“Magnus!” Mike shouted, his face reddening in anger. “I’m going to fucking kill you!” 

Magnus flipped him off and kept walking past him. Mike suddenly yanked free of the officers holding him and charged. Magnus used his old dancing skills to spin out of the way and swipe his leg under Mikes, sending him crashing to the ground. He lightly jumped over the momentarily stunned man and the cops were back on the criminal, pinning him to the ground as he continued to yell explicits in Magnus’ direction. 

“Oh shut the hell up.” Magnus called over his shoulder. He got to the end of the hall when he heard the dreaded ‘Mr. Bane’ again from behind him. 

He turned back the way he had come to see Detective Lightwood there with what Magnus assumed was his boss, the nice Captain Hodge. The detective roughly jabbed two fingers into Magnus’ collar bone. 

“Where the hell-” 

“Alec.” The captain warned.

“He’s an idiot.” Alec threw his hands into the air in outrage, he put his hands on his hips and started pacing. “He will be dead by tomorrow.”

“And who's going to kill me, Detective Lightwood? You? Mike?” Magnus scoffed. 

Captain Hodge stepped in with placating hands before Alec could retort. “Now Mr. Bane-”

“Magnus!” surprisingly both Magnus and Alec corrected him at the same time. They stared at each other in shock. 

Hodge stared at them both in bewilderment. “Magnus, Mike Rollins is much more dangerous than just being the sonofabitch husband of your friend.” Hodge soothed. “He’s a drug trafficker working for some really bad people. There are a lot of people out there that don’t want him behind bars to talk. You are the only person that can put him there. Do you understand that?” 

“I get it.” Magnus flicked his eyes to Alec who made a noise of disbelief. “I do. I will testify or do whatever I need to in order to make sure this monster doesn’t get out again or see Dot. But I have a life-important things to do. I’ve come to the understanding within the last few hours that you don’t think being a writer is very important but to me it is and if I don’t hit this deadline, my publisher is gonna kill me. And if i’m not there in the morning to open the shop my employee will worry and then he will call my friend Ragnor and trust me, you don’t want that. So just….call me when you need me.” I nodded politely at Captain Hodge, ignoring the anger practically wafting from Detective Lightwood, and turned to leave. 

\-------------

 

Outside the air was cold, really cold, and Magnus just then remembered that he had gone straight from the club to Dots house so he was still in his club attire. He glanced down at his black ankle high leather boots with a slight heel, his skin-tight ripped black jeans, his almost see through black shirt, ringed fingers, and equally thin, long, blood red cardigan that seemed more for looks then functionality. He was certain he still had glitter on his face. Definitely not the proper clothing for a snowy night in New York. 

A car slowed down beside Magnus and matched his speed as the window rolled down revealing an old, balding man that looked like he might have been a lawyer or something equally slimy.*

“Hey beautiful!” The man called, smiling grossly. “Do you need a ride?” 

“Nope.” Magnus popped the ‘P’ and sped up his walk. 

“Aw come on! How much?” The guy leaned further over the center console into the passenger seat. 

“Do I look like I’m hustling to you?” Magnus replied in disgust. 

“Of course you are!” Magnus abruptly stopped and turned to the guy in the car ready to start yelling when a horn sounded. They both jerked and the guy in the car took off down the street, his tires squealing as he went. The car that had honked was a large black SUV with windows so tinted it seemed like it should be illegal.

The passenger side window rolled down and Magnus walked closer to see that it was Detective Lightwood in the driver's seat. 

“Get in.” He demanded keeping his eyes straight ahead not looking at Magnus. 

“I’m good” 

“Mr. Bane.” Now Alec was just doing it to piss him off. “You are this close to being put in this vehicle whether you like it or not.” 

“Yeah?” Magnus jibbed with one raised eyebrow.

Alec leveled a deadly glare on him. “Yeah.” He warned, the muscle in his jaw flexing. He started reaching to unbuckle his seat belt and Magnus realized the potential danger. The detective was bigger, taller, and way more muscular. 

He threw up his hands and yanked the SUV door open, sliding into the leather seat. 

“Do you know where I live?”

“Of course I do. Put your seatbelt on.” Alec growled. Magnus sighed tiredly and did as asked but otherwise ignored the man in the driver's seat. 

The car was awkwardly silent for several minutes as crappy pop music played lowly from the radio. Alec shifted, seeming to be arguing with himself in his head, and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as a generic ringtone started blaring from Magnus’ phone, flashing an unknown number.

“Hello?” 

“Mags?” 

Ugh, another name he hated.

“Who is this?” Magnus was in no mood for pleasantries. 

“Its Brian...from the bar?” The guy had on a sweet, bedroom soft voice that aggravated Magnus.”You kinda disappeared on me and I thought we hit it-” 

“Yeah..look, I didn’t realize that this outing was just a ploy by my best friend to hook me up with someone so….sorry for wasting your time.” He abruptly hung up the phone. Usually Magnus would have let him down a little more gently but...it’s been a long night and that Brian guy had been so very boring.

“Friend of yours?” Magnus has almost forgotten about the detective until he spoke.

“Eh...not really. Just a guy, I guess.” Magnus shrugged. 

“You got a lot of ‘guys’?” Magnus squinted and slowly turned his gaze on Alec. 

“What kind of question is that?” Whatever comeback Alec had for that one was once again cut off by his phone playing Shakira. Magnus smiled fondly before answering. 

“Hey, You.”

“Baby?” The voice of one of Magnus’ closest friends, Simon Lewis, basically bellowed over the sound of loud club music in the background. It was so loud that Magnus pulled the phone away from his face and Alec could hear it loud and clear if his darkening scowl was anything to go by. 

“Simon? I can’t hear you, love.” There was quick shuffling and a door closing as the music faded in the background.

“Sorry! I moved to the alley. Where did you go, Mags? I turned around and you had disappeared.” Simon asked in his usual, slightly frantic, voice. “Did you get kidnapped or jumped-Mags are you ok?? How’s your heart? Do I need to call Ragnor?” 

Magnus chuckled and interrupted him before he could get the full blown worry tirade going. “I’m Fine! Don’t you dare call Ragnor! I just went to help Dot pick up her dog. She's finally divorcing that guy. You know that-” Alec cleared his throat rudely as if warning Magnus off from giving out his case details. “Anyways, I’m on my way home now so just make sure that you and Clary get home safely ok?” 

“Yeah, Yeah..ok? Are you sure you’re ok, Mags? You sound a little off.” 

“I’m fine, love, just a little tired. I’ll see you in a few hours at the shop, ok?” They said their usual sappy goodbyes and then hung up. Just as the call ended, his phone started to ring again. It was another unknown number so this time Magnus choose not to answer. 

“How old are you?” Alec asked out of nowhere.

“Twenty-two.”

“Twenty-two?” Alec repeated as if in disbelief. “And you live alone?” He questioned further.

“Yes.” Magnus answered, trying not to snap.

“How the hell can you afford to live alone in New York City at twenty-two?” 

“I live above my shop, detective, and my ‘little stories’ have done fairly well for themselves.” Magnus snipped, throwing the detectives earlier words back at him. 

“And what else?” 

“What do you mean?” Magnus turned in his seat to look at Alec once more.

“I think you know.”

“Pretend I’m dumb.”

“Ok” Alec smirked and didn’t say anything. Magnus glared at the insinuation. 

“Oh come on, you know what I’m asking.” Alec chuckled. 

“Why don’t you spell it out for me?” He responded, not amused. 

“Fine. Does some guy help you out in exchange for fucking you?” Alec asked bluntly. 

“No.” He responded through clenched teeth. “How do you even know I’m gay Detective?”

Alec side-eyed him. “Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

“Ya know what? Why don’t you just let me out here?’ Magnus was already reaching for his seatbelt when Alecs massive hand covered his, stopping him from unclicking the belt. 

“Stop being so dramatic. We’re are both tired and the only reason I’m driving you is because you will freeze to death. I mean you don’t even have a jacket.” The rest of the ride was done in silence. When they pulled up to Magnus bookstore, an old victorian looking shop, he got out without a word and slammed the door. 

Magnus didn’t bother changing or removing his eyeliner. Turns out running for your life is really tiring because as soon as as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My brother-in-law is a lawyer so I have to give hate. Also remember this line because it makes next chapter even funnier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people seem to like this story and all the lovely comments literally keep me going.
> 
> I do want to address a few things from some comments. Alec is a jerk for a reason but he gets better! I promise. Magnus is loved by many people but as you will see, a lot of people take advantage of his kindness. Magnus attitude toward Alec and some other very rude people stems from his past; he expects people to use him and leave him. Also I just realized that this is a semi slow burn to the romance but when it hits.....IT HITS.
> 
> Theres no Alec in this chapter but there are some introductions to some people in Magnus life including old bosses and a few exes (eww). I like backstory on character so I explain a lot. All these characters are being introduced a certain way on purpose even if they seem minor right now because I have plans for a continuation story if this one turns out good.
> 
> Ok! Sorry to ramble!

When Magnus was woken up by his alarm at 7am the next morning he didn’t feel very rested. Unfortunately his usually boring dreams had been plagued by gun fire and piercing hazel eyes. For a few moments Magnus stayed in bed and surveyed the room.

His studio above the bookstore was small. It was all one open area with just enough room for a twin size bed and a small dresser with a small with TV on top. There was no closet so he had a rack of clothes along the far wall. On the opposite wall there was a small kitchenette with only one free counter. The bathroom was equally tiny with a standup shower and about a foot of counter space that was mostly taken up by pill bottles and hair products. The little space he occupied was most likely intended to be a small break room and not a living space but Magnus liked it. It was all he needed really. 

He sighed heavily and rubbed at his face tiredly. Magnus decided that he needed to stop procrastinating so he got up and went about his usually routine: shower, brush teeth, try to tame hair (which never worked, it always ended up sticking straight up anyways), and take his many pills. 

By the time he made it downstairs it was just before 8 and the door was just swinging closed behind Simon. Simon was Magnus’ age who, in the last few years, had gone from the scrawny, glasses wearing, geeky kid that Magnus met in elementary school to the kind-of buff, contact wearing, still geeky as ever, man that technically worked as Magnus employee. Not that Simon really needed to work there. He was more than capable of getting a better job with his accounting degree but once he graduated college he said that being an accountant was boring. He’d much rather continue getting music gigs at night, writing his comics during the day, and working with Magnus. 

Magnus loved Simon dearly as he was one of his oldest friends who, along with clary, had followed Magnus to New York. However, since Magnus was diagnosed with this stupid heart condition, he had been nothing but a giant overprotective poppa bear, a duty him and Ragnor seemed to love joining forces on. In fact, the only reason Simon even got the idea to work for him was because Ragnor and him both decided that Magnus needed someone to ‘watch over him’ which is something the three of them argue about even to this day. 

“Is the world ending? You are actually here on time for once.” Magnus chuckled flipping on all the shop lights and starting the coffee machine they had for customers. When he didn’t hear a response to his question, he turned back to the door to see Simon standing there with his hands on his hips, staring at him angrily. 

“What?” Magnus asked in innocent confusion. Simons eyebrows rose comically high and his nostrils flared. He stomped over to where Magnus stood and stopped just in front of him, again with hands on his hips.

“4am.” Simon stated calmly however Magnus knew that the calm was nothing but a farce. He knew a lecture was coming. “ _What_ were you _possibly_ doing out until 4am? First you ditched me at the club without a word to me or Clary and then you were out that late on your own. What if something happened to you?! You’re lucky that you answered my call because I was this close to going to the police station!” Simon pinched two fingers close together in front of Magnus face to show just how close. 

“Simon, I’m fine! I told you that last night. And, as I constantly have to remind you, I am an adult and I can take care of myself.” Magnus slapped the offending hand out of his face lightly and turned back to fiddle with the coffee machine. “I was out so late because when I went to get the dog, there was like a raid going on or something and Mike got arrested. That's it. End of story. I’m fine. I was even able to dodge the bullets in time. Anyways, after that I was at the station for a few hours writing a statement.” Magnus rambled not realizing what he was saying. He only realized what he had inadvertently said when he turned back around to go to his office and caught sight of Simons increasingly reddening face. 

“I-I mean-” Magnus chuckled awkwardly trying to figure out how to backtrack. 

“BULLETS?! RAID?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!” Simon basically screeched on the verge of hyperventilating and grabbed both of Magnus’ arms to keep him from fleeing and twisted him about as if checking for damage.

“Simon. Simon!” He raised his voice over Simons and places his arms on Simons shoulders. “I’m fine!” He was beginning to feel like a broken record. “It was one bullet and the cops were right there to pull me out. I don’t even have a scratch on me and my heart didn’t jump once.” He fibbed quickly as Simon continued to stutter his worry. He sneakily reached a hand into Simons back pocket and took his phone. He pulled out of Simons hold, hiding the phone, and quickly made his way to his office, grabbing the only shop phone on the way. “Now I have to get to work on the next chapter, ok?” Magnus smiled sweetly at slammed the door before Simon could respond, locking it. 

Simon banged on the door in protest and tried turning the doorknob a few times. “Magnus? Open the door right now! This conversation isn’t over! Oh wait until I tell Ragnor and Clary.” The banging stopped and the room went silent. Magnus smiled to himself, waiting for Simon to realize what he had done, and sat at his desk, turning on his computer. “Wait, where is-Did you take my phone-you really took my-Magnus this isn’t funny-and you took the office phone too?! Magnus!” The banging started up again. Simon tirade was thankful cut off as the bell at the front door tinkled signifying they had their first customer of the day. “This isn’t over.” Simon muttered through obviously clenched teeth. 

Magnus was able to work for a few hours without being bothered by anyone. His first fantasy series that he release had done really well. So well that now he has things like a publisher and an agent; both of which are pushing him for a second series. Magnus had been working on it for awhile and he was happy with the overall story and sequence of events but he just couldn't get his main characters to click how he wanted them too. The characters were supposed to be on opposite sides of an epic war between warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and humans that eventually come to love each other after a very long build up. 

Magnus had written the book and given it to his editor to look over but Magnus had called her later the same day and told her not to read that copy because he suddenly hated how it had turned out. The romance just seemed bland and forced when he reread it. He was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to his writing so he had been stuck on the rewrite for months and his publisher was getting impatient. The excitement from last night, however, seemed to kickstart his brain and he felt as if he was finally writing at a calibur he could be happy with. 

He had just gotten around to rewriting the first big battle when his cell phone rang and he answered without looking at the caller I.D.

“Hello.” Magnus cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder, determined to keep typing while the ideas were flowing.

“Darling?” The smooth, accented voice of Ragnor Fell filtered through the phone. 

Ragnor was the owner of Loss & Fell Law Office, the best law office in the New York area,When Magnus had first gotten to New York he had gone straight to school but after the first semester he had his savings had run out and no one wanted to hire a scrawny 17 year old. He had just begun to resign himself to the fact he was going to drop out when he went on one last interview for as a personal assistant that Magnus knew he so very unqualified for.

He had had no idea who Ragnor Fell or Catarina Loss was at the time nor did he know anything about law. All he saw was an ad for someone to answer phones and pick up coffee. He figured that even he could do that so he took the chance. When he had shown up to the interview, the room had been packed with interviewees. He had discovered that all of them were law students that all wanted a chance to get their foot in the door at the top law office.

And then there was Magnus, who, the morning of the interview had found a husky puppy in a box and couldn’t bare to leave him, especially not after the puppy ran into the street and had almost gotten smushed by a car. Ragnor had been so amused when the dog started to howl in the middle of Magnus answering his questions that he made Magnus take the dog out to run around the office. 

Magnus had been sure that he had failed the interview and made a complete fool out of himself. However the next morning he received a call from Ragnor himself offering him the position.

That was almost 4 years ago now.

Magnus had kept the dog until he left Ragnors office to move to the small room above the bookstore; then he had given the dog to Ragnor, who had happily taken him in. 

“Ragnor! How’s work today?” Magnus paused his typing to give Ragnor his full attention. 

“Oh Darling, it’s been dreadful. This new assistant that has the memory of a goldfish and can’t follow simple directions!”

“It’s only her 3rd month Ragnor! Cut her some slack.” Ragnor was always a picky person that had to have things done a certain way or he flipped. 

“You had this stuff down by day 2.” 

“Well not everyone is me, my friend.” Magnus indulged. 

“I asked her to pick up my car this morning Mags and she forgot. I had to walk to work. To walk! Oh, it was dreadful.” He complained. 

“Oh the horror. Whatever will you do?” Magnus mocked in Ragnors lovely British accent. 

“Well that’s what I’m calling you about! I need you to pick up my car and bring it to me. Its at a shop downtown by your shop so it shouldn’t be too much trouble. And then I need you to come here and fire this terrible assistant.” Ragnor spoke as if this was the most common request in the world.

“Ragnor, I’m not your secretary anymore!”

“I know that sweetheart but every secretary I’ve hired since you left me has been completely incompetent.” Who knew the most sought after bachelor in New York was such a whiner. 

“Left you? You fired me!” 

“Oh, I fake fired you so that you would finally follow your dreams; and you have! You are a very successful writer with your own business. You’re welcome, Darling.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes.

_Self centered bastard._

“Oh, alright I will bring you your car but only because I need to take a break anyways. 

“Wonderful-”

“I’m not firing your assistant!” Magnus was quick to inform.

“Oh come on!” 

“No! Text me the address of where your car is.” Magnus promptly hung up and gathered his things to leave. His phone pinged with the text from Ragnor as he swung open the office door. Thankfully Simon was too busy with a customer to notice him sneaking out the back so he left his cell phone and office phone by the register and left without a word. 

Once he found the shop and picked up the car, using the card connected directly to Ragnors bank account which he never took back once Magnus was ‘fired’, he was quickly reminded of why he does not own a car personally.

The traffic was awful no matter where you went in New York city and took him almost two hours to go from the shop to Ragnors office in the center of the city. Being the best lawyers in New York, the Law Offices of Ragnor Fell and Catarina loss was in a swanky high rise right in the center of the city where traffic was hell no matter the time of night and one parking spot cost more than an apartment. Add in rain, like there was today, and it adds at least an hour to the drive. 

Magnus sighed heavily in relief when he pulled into the private parking area that only Ragnor and Catarina used and made his way to the equally private elevator. He swiped the access badge and took it to the top floor. 

When the elevator doors slid open, Magnus was in the middle of shaking the water off of him like a dog. He heard a giggle and stepped out into the large, elegant lobby to share a smile with the receptionist: Pepper. 

“What?” Magnus ruffled his hair, making his hair look slightly like a prickly birds nest.

“You look really good all wet, Angel.” Magnus shot her a look that was halfway between disgust and bemusement. She resolved into peals if snorting laughter. When she recovered she told Magnus there was hot coffee still in the break room so he headed that way stripping off his wet coat and hanging it on the coat rack as he went. 

“Magnus. Bane.” He froze at the authoritative female voice. He swiftly turned around to see Catarina Loss standing in the wide marble hall with a group of suited men, who had all abruptly stopped talking to stare at him. He flushed slightly at the attention as she strode over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “How are you? Oh, has your book failed and you’ve come back to work here?”

Magnus scoffed, “Catarina!” He scolded. “Aren’t those your clients??” He whisper yelled gesturing to the bewildered group of men.

Catarina waved the comment off and scowled lightly. “They are just some idiots that broke the law and are now using daddy’s money to get out it. boring! Everything’s been boring since you left!” She sighed dramatically. “And don’t get me started on Ragnor! He has had the biggest stick up his-“

“Catarina!” The deep, silky-smooth voice of Ragnor filtered down the hall from the other side of the men, who parted to show Ragnor in a brilliantly tailored navy suit. He raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the men. “Clients?” Catarina sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I have to get back at it but we must get together soon and talk!” She patted fondly at Magnus’ chest and kissed his cheek lightly. Her serious business face slid back into place and she was striding back towards the men, leading them to her office, talk quickly with garbled legal talk that Magnus was never able to pick up.

Magnus and Ragnor locked eyes, Magnus waved and Ragnor scowled. “Office. Now” and he stepped back into the office, snapping the heavy wooden door closed again. 

_What’s up his butt?_

“Magnus!” A disturbing high pitched, slightly whiney voice, interjected from the desk situated just to the side of Ragnor office door.

_Oh that would be why_

Lisa Lawson was the 4th personal assistant so far that the temp agency found to fill in Magnus’ shoes. She was one of those people that obviously put on a fake sweet voice and smile but totally gossiped about people behind their backs. Magnus found her boring: she dated boring shallow guys, complained about fashion she couldn’t afford, and only watched boring reality shows that made Magnus feel like he was losing brain cells by just listening. They had nothing in common. That, coupled with the fact that she has a ginormous crush on Ragnor, made her impossible to talk to.

“Lisa. How are you?” He put on a smile but she just stared at him with that same annoying smile. “What?” 

“Well, we’re coming up on 3 months, M, and and I still don’t know if i'm staying here permanently.” She whined. 

_M? What the…._

“M, I wanna stay. If anyone can convince him it would be you” Her voice got even more whiny (Magnus didn't think it was possible). “Please? I just want the chance to know him. He’s so beautiful M, and I think we could really hit it off.” 

“It’s Magnus, Lisa, and that's not my decision to make anymore. Also, Ragnor Fell does whatever he wants. I don’t know why everyone seems to thing I have some sort of sway with him” The intercom on the desk buzzed with Ragnors annoyed voice. 

“Magnus! Get your skinny butt in here. Now” he snapped and Magnus groaned loudly. 

“Shhhh!!” Lisa shushed him with her finger over her lips. “He could hear you.”

“So?”

“You should be nice to him. He’s had a rough day today.” She looked away and Magnus brows drew together in suspicion. 

“What did you do?” He asked with a sigh. 

“Well….it’s just…” he leaned forward to whisper dramatically. “Ms. Lilith called and-well she said it was important so I transferred her-“

“Oh no, no, no. You didn’t!” 

“Well I didn’t remember you said not to put her through under any circumstances until after I-“

“Two people!” Magnus interrupted in annoyance. “I left you with two names to never ever let talk to Ragnor: Ms. Lilith and Mr. J-“

“I put Jonathan Morgenstern through as well!” She basically shouted before Magnus could finish saying that very name. 

“Oh come on” it was Magnus’ turn to whine. “Are you kidding me? I should have stayed home and worked on my book. Dealing with Simon would have been better than this…” he grumbled to himself. “Ugh this is all my fault….”

“Huh? Why would it be your fault? You don’t even work here anymore?” 

“Because he still blames me for it anyways…” 

“I don’t get why it’s such a big deal” 

“If you had been paying any attention at all you would know the answer to that.” Magnus rubbed at his eyes. 

“Tell me why?”

“Following directions.” Ragnors door swung open once more and he glared at Magnus, ignoring Lisa completely. “Has the meaning of the word now escaped you completely?” 

He groaned louder then the first time and followed him into his office, Ragnor full on slamming the door behind Magnus.

“I want you to call that temp agency again and get Ms. Lawson removed from this office, preferably today, and get someone new here by tomorrow. Someone competent this time.” Ragnor demanded furiously. 

“Oh it was just a small mistake-“

“Do you see those?” He pointed angrily to the trash bin next to his desk. It was filled with what must have been two dozen red roses. Magnus snorted and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

“D-did Lisa bring you flowers again?” He asked still trying to not laugh as Ragnors nostrils flared.

“I have told her again and again that I do not appreciate her advances. She’s done.” 

“What if the agency can’t find anyone else? Would you rather answer your own phone?”

“You can answer my phone.” Ragnor sat back on the desk and crossed his arms indignantly. 

“You fired me!!” Magnus repeated and stomped his leg like a child. 

“I gave her every chance. I want her gone.” He said as if he hadn’t heard Magnus speak. 

“Aw come on,” Magnus leaned on the desk next to the lawyer, elbowing him light heartedly in the side, “How can you punish her for finding you irresistible, my dear little cabbage?” He asked mockingly to get a rise out of the other.

“Don’t call me that.” He said icily with a shutter, remembering the awful dinner that garnered that terrible nickname. 

“I think it’s flattering to come in everyday and know someone admires you” Magnus said with a smirk. 

“Unlike you I don’t need my ego stroked and I think that you would actually see this as harassment more than anything else. At least I would hope you had that much integrity.” Magnus scowled and stared at Ragnor with squinted eyes. 

“Your doing it again.” Ragnor stated.

“Doing what?” 

“That thing where you make my head small and imagine how easy it would be to crush it like a grape.” Magnus smiled and laughed openly this time and Ragnor chuckled along. 

He knows me too well. 

“Listen, please just call the agency for me? If I do it then they will never send me someone good.” He stood up and moved to his large leather chair behind the desk. “And give this to Lilith on the way out please.” He handed Magnus a check for a $10,000 to charity. Magnus grunted in disapproval.

“What? Is it not enough?”

“It is!” Magnus reassured. “I just think you would have gone for more if you actually attended this bachelor auction.”

“And why is that?” Ragnor smirked. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Magnus knew Ragnor was doing this just because he wanted to hear Magnus admit how handsome Ragnor was. “It would be a bidding war feeding frenzy and you know it.” Magnus stood pulling Ragnors car keys out of his pocket and sliding them over. 

“Thank you, Darling. I owe you a very expensive dinner.” 

Magnus shrugged. “Eh, just take me for food and drinks at Hunter’s Moon.” Magnus liked simple these days. Ragnor hummed in agreement. 

“Oh and please tell security that should Mr. Morgenstern stop by he is to be removed immediately. When we spoke earlier he was told very clearly that our meeting will not happen. Are we clear?” Ragnor stared at him.

“Crystal…” Magnus turned to leave and then suddenly remember the last call he got from an unknown number. “He call me last night, I think.”

“Who?” 

“Mr. Morgenstern.” 

“Wait he called you?” Ragnor started to rise again and Magnus lifted a hand to calm him. 

“We didn’t actually talk but he left a voicemail asking me to call him. I didn’t get it until this morning” 

“And were you going to?” Ragnor asked carefully sitting back down. 

“Yes, to tell him that I no longer work here and that if you won’t talk to him then I won’t either.” 

“You were so curious about what all this was about just last week when we met for dinner and now you don’t care? Why the change of heart?” Ragnor crossed his arms suspiciously. 

“Just cuz.” Magnus shrugged and his mind started to wonder. Ragnor was asking him something else but Magnus was busy thinking about Jonathan Morgenstern and what he could possibly want from his old boss. He told Ragnor he didn’t care anymore but really it was just reverse psychology. He was so damn curious. His mind suddenly flashed to back to piercing hazel eyes, tightly corded muscles covered in tattoos and his mind was off chasing the rabbit.

He came back to Ragnor snapping his fingers and calling his name. “What’s going on with you? you’re a million miles away right now.” He asked gently in concern. 

“Nothing.” 

“Why don’t you care about Mr. Morgenstern anymore?” He asked again. “ Your curiosity borders on compulsive and you are incessant in your questioning.”

“Because it’s not my business.”

“Of which I have told you a million times. It has never stopped you before.”

“Well it does now.” 

“Are you telling me you are finally growing up?” His smirk was back as Magnus flipped him off with a sarcastic smile. 

“Has he called you before, my dear?” Ragnor voice went back to serious and he came to stand in front of Magnus. 

“No” he responded truthfully. 

“And how did he get your number?” Magnus knew exactly why he was asking. 

“Don’t know.” Magnus replies defensively. 

“Yes. You do. Is my private number being given out as well?” He was accusing Lisa in a roundabout way. 

“You know I’m the only one here that has that number and I don’t want to die young so that number is safe with me.” 

“Block his number for me please?” Ragnor dropped a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “There’s just…” he waved a hand trying to think of the right word. “There’s something off about him and….I need you safe.” He spoke softly, making sure Magnus knew he was no longer joking. 

Magnus smiled and nodded, patting Ragnors hand on his shoulder. He turned to leave again as Ragnors phone pinged with a text. He had made it all the way to the door when he was stopped once again by Ragnors icy voice. 

“Magnus.” He said dangerously. “What is this?” 

“Hmm?” He made a noise of confusion and turned back to see Ragnor holding his phone out to him. On the screen was a text conversation with Simon. The first text seemed to be a long string of words all bundled together with no spaces and then one text under it with only three capitalized words: MAGNUS BULLETS DANGER. 

Magnus swallowed and started tapping his bare wrist “oh would you look at the time?!?” He started to laugh nervously. “I have to call the agency before they close and talk to your security and then get back to the shop! So much to do so little time!” He practically shouted and scrambled for the door handle. He yanked it open and slammed it behind him. He didn’t bother stopping for the elevator and instead sprinted for the stairs; flying past Lisa who attempted to stop him. . 

Once he was a few floors down he got on an elevator to the the lobby and luckily bumped into Ms. Lilith, in all her bright red lipstick glory, on his way out. 

“Magnus, dear! How nice to see you!” He skidded to a stop, gaining the attention of security, and shoved the check at her.

“Hi! You look amazing! Ragnor won’t be seeing you today and he cannot attend the event! Here’s the check, please don’t bother him. Ok byeeee.” He said in a rush as she stared in confusion. He was about to run off again when the security guard, Bat, short for Bartholomew, stepped in the way. 

“Magnus.” He said with his hands on his hips as if he was scolding a child. “I have orders from Mr. Fell to detain you until he gets down here.” 

“That’s not necessary.” Magnus chuckled but his smile fell when he said Bat raise an eyebrow not budging. “Oh come on man! I introduced you to your wife!” Bat’s eyes narrowed and he thought it over for a minute. 

“I never saw you.” He said and stepped aside. Magnus kisses his cheek dramatically and ran out the building. “By the way Jonathan Morganstern is not allowed in the building!”

I kept running until he reached the end of the block where he figured he was safe. His phone rang as he started to head back to his bookshop and he ignored it thinking it was Ragnor. When it rang again, he glanced down and saw it was actually Andrew. Andrew Underhill was a very nice doctor at the county hospital and they had briefly dated almost a year ago. Magnus had broken it off because there was no spark, no chemistry, at all. And the sex? Well, the sex had been uneventful. 

One thing about Magnus was that he never allowed anyone to spend the night in his bed. Ever. He would have some fun, yes, but he could never sleep comfortably with someone in his bed. Andrew had wanted that after the second date and Magnus broke it off soon after. Andrew kept in touch though and still tried to invite him to all kinds of things. 

“Thanksgiving is in two weeks.” Andy stated before Magnus could even say hello.

“Hey Andy.” Magnus greeted. “What are are you talking about?” 

“Well I just remembered that you promised.”

“Promised what?” 

He sighed heavily. “The cabin in Tahoe remember. We are gonna ski all day and drink with my friends.”

“I see.” Skiing was not Magnus’ thing; neither was hanging out with Andy’s friends all week. 

“I already bought your ticket.” Andy stated proudly.

“Well, I can pay you back.” 

“No, no I don’t want you to pay me back. I mean if you don’t go for some reason then I can always-”

“Oh good! Then-”

“Not ‘oh good.’.” He chuckled. “I want to see you Magnus, I want to cuddle with you under the blankets and bring you breakfast in bed.” 

“That sounds very romantic.”

“It does, doesn’t it. So is that a yes?” 

“I’ll think about it. I have a lot going on right now and I’m not sure I can spare a week for a vacation.” 

“Ok...how about dinner tonight? We can go to that nice one by Madison Square Garden.” 

“Andy.” Magnus chuckled gently. “I can’t tonight.”

“Ok, well can you at least call me when you get home?” 

“You’re persistent, I’ll give you that.” Magnus kept his voice gentle even though he was getting slightly annoyed.

“I know what I want, is all.” Magnus could hear his flirty smile. 

“I’ll call you later.” Magnus lied. Since Magnus already had his phone out, he decided to give the agency a quick call and request Lisa be removed and another found immediately. They were, of course, exasperated as this was now the 5th assistant that Ragnor had vetoed in the year or so that Magnus had been gone.

Magnus hopped on the train and was home much quicker then when he had driven. He paused at the shop door and mentally prepared himself for the hurricane Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help! I love all pairings that happened in the books, tv show, and online so I need some help with what your favorite couples are. The results of these pools will help me decide how to continue. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/shadowh55943766/status/1128832410248994818
> 
> Thats my twitter btw! I'm going to start giving updates for this story on there if anyone wants to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little look into Magnus and Simons relationship with a splash of Clary. Don't worry theres more of her later! Also another of Magnus' annoying Exs but this one isnt so nice and Alec is back popping up out of no where.
> 
> Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors!

Simon looked up from the register and his face immediately darkened. Magnus held a hand up before he could start. 

“Let me explain before you start yelling again.” Simon sighed and reached over to tug him into two large armchairs. 

“Let’s start with you convincing me you are ok.” He responded gently holding his hand out and Magnus smiled indulgently, dropping his own hand into Simons. Simon curled his fingers around Magnus’ thin wrist, his pale skin contrasting Margnus’ own caramel skin starkly, and began to count his heart beats. This is something Simon had been doing since Magnus had his first big scare where his heart stuttered and Simon had been the only one around to call an ambulance. Doing this didn’t really confirm his heath but it made Simon feel better so Magnus indulged him. 

“Seems normal.” Simon rubbed Magnus’ wrist affectionately then dropped his hand. “Now spill.” his face was set in determination again. “And you aren’t running this time.” 

Magnus chuckled and began to tell Simon about his adventure last night. He disclosed every small detail from Mike to the gunfight to Alec at the police station knowing that Simon would know if he skipped anything. Somehow he always knew. 

“Wait, So this Detective guy basically called you a whore and he’s still breathing?” Simon asked in disbelief once Magnus came to the end of his story. 

“Yes, well, I was too tired to murder him. Besides, I’m sure killing a detective makes other law enforcement very angry.” Magnus chuckled lightheartedly. “Now be a dear and relay that story to Clary and Ragnor so I don’t have to retell it tonight?” He stood and started towards the staircase. 

“Tonight?” He asked in confusion, following Magnus up the stairs to his studio.

Magnus paused and raised an eyebrow over his shoulder at Simon. “Um...it’s clary’s birthday party at Pandemonium remember?”*

Simons eyes widened and he muttered a quick ‘shit’ under his breath. 

“Oh I can’t wait to tell her you forgot!” Magnus laughed and continued into the room and over to his clothing rack. “At least you got her a present already.” Simon made a strange noise in his throat and Magnus turned sharply. “You forgot!?” He bent into himself laughing. “I can’t believe you forgot!” 

Magnus wiped tears from the corner of his eyes as Simon looked on the verge of having a panic attack.

“Oh No! She will kill me! KILL me!” Magnus patted his shoulder. “You know what? We went to pandemonium last night so there's no reason for us to go again tonight. I’ll just cancel with her and do it next week or something. I mean you probably need rest anyways, right?” 

“Relax. I'll take care of the shop for the rest of the day. Go to the art supply shop downtown and grab her something.”

After receiving a borderline suffocating hug and a million cheek kisses, Magnus was left alone. He closed and locked up the store promptly at 6pm and then went up to shower and get ready for another long night.

When he had first moved to New York and up until about a year ago he did drink, often, and he had his many, many flings and ex-boyfriends. But that life style got old. Especially after he met his last ex-boyfriend, Lorenzo, and all they did was drink at expensive, high class clubs and hang with Lorenzos conceited friends. Now though he had his own business with responsibilities and all that. That, along with doctors warnings, keep him from going too crazy but he still tried to hang out with friends as much as possible meaning he did end up at Pandemonium or some other dive bar with friends a lot. He mostly just went to dance with his friends and destress. 

When Magnus arrived at the club it was already packed with a long line outside. He went to stand in line when the bouncer, Alaric, stopped him with a smile. “Hey, you know you don’t have to wait in line anymore right? You’re part of the family at this point.” He grinned and pushed Magnus through the large metal door into the club. Magnus had guessed that he was here often enough that everyone knew him and seemed to like him for some reason, maybe it was because he tipped well and often stayed behind to help clean up the place with the bartenders. Many times Magnus had been asked to stay behind and walked one of the girls to their cars and he had happily agreed. He may be skinny but he was a scrappy one that packed a punch when needed. 

They all greeted him with hugs and kisses to him cheeks as he passed by, he even received the one armed macho man hugs as he passed the other security guards. He reached the back of the club where a large group of young people sat. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the birthday girl: Clary, who was sitting on a large red couch facing away from him. Magnus went right behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder, and holding her birthday present right in front on her face. She jerked in surprise and then squealed happily when she realized the tickets were for a very prominent art show that was happening all next week. 

“Oh Magnus! How did you get these? They were sold out!” She leaned up and hug him over the couch. 

“I have my ways.” He smiled mysteriously and dropped himself onto the couch backwards so his legs hung over the back of the couch and his head landed in Clarys lap. She leaned down to kiss his forehead with a large grin, stroking the side of his buzzed head. 

“So when are we going?” 

“Nope.” Magnus shook his head. “You’re taking your mother.” She made a face. “Come on! You know you should. She’s going to be in town for the first time since you moved here and you never call her.”

“She lied to me.” Clary crossed her arms. Magnus turned around and sat up properly, leaning into Clarys shoulder.

“She lied about how how your dad died, Biscuit. Who would want to know that their parent was brutally murdered? She was trying to protect you. She’s a lovely women.” Clary sighed.

“She only ever asks me about who I’m dating anymore though. I don’t date-I hang out in clubs all night-and I’m not looking for anything serious. What am I supposed to tell her?”

“We’re young. Someday you will find someone and love will smack you in the face.” She snorted and stood with a groan.

“Ugh I’m too sober for this. Let’s get a drink.” She said and started to drag him towards the bar. Halfway there, the song changed and she coaxed him close into a fast pace dance that definitely turned heads. After a few songs, She suddenly stopped and darted away towards the just arrived Simon, who triumphantly held up the bag of art supplies. Magnus smiled at him and decided to kept going towards the bar to get them all birthday shots, wiping the light sheen of sweat from his forehead as he went. Just as he was about to reach the bar, Lorenzo Rey stepped in front of him. 

“Hey.” He said with a smile and reached out for Magnus. Magnus took a step back so Lorenzo wouldn't touch him.

His smile dropped a small amount. “You’re still mad.” 

“I’m not mad. It’s good to see you.” Magnus brushed past him and headed back towards his friends, forgetting about the drinks. He suddenly didn’t feel like celebrating. 

Lorenzo Rey was his last ex-boyfriend he had just after breaking it off with Andrew. He came from old money and liked to flaunt it. He was handsome, confident, and charming. They had dated for 6 months and was the most adult relationship Magnus had ever had. Lorenzo had told Magnus that he loved him and couldn’t stand if Magnus slept when anyone else their entire life. At that point Magnus wasn’t on the same page but, given time, he was sure he would have been. Lorenzo never got the chance to sleep all night in his bed which was something he pointed out that night. Turns out Magnus was right not to trust him. 

The day after he had confessed his love for Magnus, he had said he was going to come out to his family. So Magnus had gone with him to a family party. It turned out to be a complete disaster. Lorenzo had chickened out, told his family Magnus was just a friend, and danced with a girl all night long. 

When Magnus had confronted him in his penthouse the next day, Lorenzo had told him he didn't understand what is what like to face family disappointment since he was an orphan. The conceited jerk had even tried to get Magnus into bed right after. It was then that Magnus understood that the other wanted to sleep with him but not be with him. He had said he would get Magnus a fancy apartment, a car, money; make him some kind of kept boy, but he would never really love him. Magnus had left the apartment without a backward glance; his last gift to Lorenzo being a black eye. From what Magnus had heard, Lorenzo had left the country right after and hadn’t been back since. Now here he was again with that annoying smile and annoying confidence in a club he had always looked down on and complained about going to even though Magnus had said he loved it. 

“Magnus.” He turned and waited for his ex to catch up to him. “Where are you going?” 

“Back to Clary. It’s her birthday. What do you want?” Magnus cut to the chase. He had no desire to have this man back in his life.

“I wanna see you.”

“Here I am.” Magnus held his hands out as if making a grand gesture. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know.” Lorenzo stepped close, grabbing Magnus arm.

“Let go of me.” Magnus started to peel the others fingers off his arm. 

“Hey, don’t be like that. I’m sorry I didn’t call as soon as-”

“Why would I care?” Magnus shook Lorenzo's hand off and tried to brush past again. 

“Hey! Just calm down for a second, all right?” He looked concerned. Maybe he was finally beginning to realize he had miscalculated and Magnus was truly over him. “All I did was think about you while I was gone.” He stepped closer again, putting his arm firmly around Magnus waist. 

Magnus pushed on his chest to put as much distance between them as he could. “That’s crap. The only thing you thought about was what I did with you in bed.” 

Lorenzo’s sleazy smile was back. “Well, there is that.” and he leaned in to attempt a kiss on Magnus. 

“I highly suggest you release him.” A deep, gravelly voice sounded from behind Magnus, somehow cutting through the loud bass-heavy music in the club, and they both froze. Magnus turned as much as he could in Lorenzo's tight grip to see Detective Lightwood. He was standing there, his gaze piercing straight through Magnus with that permanent scowl of him, furrowed brows with deep lines between them, his hazel eyes holding pure irritation. 

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked him flatly.

What a night. Two of the biggest jerks he had ever met in the same room.

“I could ask the same of you.” He growled. “Is this your idea of laying low?” 

“Is that what i’m supposed to be doing.” Magnus taunted.

“You know you are.” 

“Do I?” Magnus raised his brows. 

“Yeah, ya do.” He smiled lightly. That smile quickly faded when he noticed Lorenzo's arm still around Magnus. He turned a sharp, fire-filled gaze to Lorenzo. “I asked nicely. I won’t ask again.” 

It wasn’t so much the words as it was the look that made Lorenzo let go so suddenly that Magnus stumbled slightly. Just standing there doing nothing, the detective seemed menacing, like he could break a man's back without breaking so much as a sweat.

He probably could. I wonder if he has before…

Detective Lightwood put is hand on Magnus shoulder lightly. “Come on.” Lorenzo made a noise of protest and reached for Magnus again. 

“Now wait just a-” 

“I wouldn’t.” Alec warned. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Magnus could tell from his tone that the detective kind of hoped he would.

“H-hurt me? You think you could hurt me?” 

“Yeah.” The detectives voice went impossibly deeper, “I do.” 

In the t-shirt and jeans he now wore, Alec looked even bigger than the before. The jeans showed off his long, muscular legs and the tight t-shirt clung to his wide chest and shoulders, perfectly showing off his muscular arms, the dark color coupled with the clubs flashing lights made the veins on his arms and hands stand out. He was a very solid man. Somehow Magnus had missed that last night...probably because the other had looked at him with pure hate...kind of how he was currently looking at Magnus’ ex. 

The detective just shot him a look and grab Magnus bicep and tugged; nearly pulling Magnus off his feet. The man obviously had no idea how strong he was. He started to steer Magnus out of the club but he yanked his arm out of Alecs hold and darted over to say goodbye to Simon and Clary. He really didn’t need a repeat of this morning. 

Magnus hugged Clary tight and gave her a small kiss. By the time the detective had caught up he was pulling Simon into an equally tight hug. He pulled back just in time to see Simon and Clary's eyes fill and widen at the sight of the large man.

“Jesus, doll, who is that?” Clary asked, sounding almost breathless. 

“This is Detective Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus introduced and Simons face darkened in recognition of the name. “Detective, these are my friends Simon and Clary.” 

“Wait, this is the jerk that-” Magnus cut him off with a kiss to his cheek. 

“It’s fine Simon. He’s just going to take me home so I can rest, ok.” 

“Okay, can we go?” The detective strangely sounded annoyed again and Magnus felt his large hand clamp down on the back of his neck. 

“Wait, you can’t leave with-” “But Magnus, it’s my birthday!” Simon and Clary both protested at the same time.

“He’s coming with me. I’m done.” The hand on his neck tightened. “Outside. Now.” 

“Ya know, your bedside manner is abysmal.’ Simon pointed out helpfully and Alec just glared.*

Magnus rolled his eyes; gave his friends another kiss with reassurances that he was fine.

“Please get your hands off me.” Magnus grumbled as the detective incessantly pushed him towards the exit. 

“If you walk towards the damn door.” He barked and kept shoving until they were outside. 

“What the hell was that about?” Magnus was now tired and grumpy. He did want to go home, yes, but he didn’t like being pushed around, at least not by this man. 

“Why don’t you just paint a target on your chest, you idiot!” Magnus decided not to grace him with a response and started away from him. He grabbed Magnus arm again and swung him back around. 

“Crist, can you stop manhandling me.” Magnus snapped and twisted his arm free. 

“Sorry.” He had the decency to at least pretend to be sorry. “But you don’t listen. I don’t get you at all.” 

Magnus sighed in exasperation. “Whatever. I need to eat something and then I promise to go home and not get myself killed ok? Your case is safe.”

“Fine.” He nodded. Magnus stared, waiting to see if he would say anything else. When he didn’t, Magnus turned to walk away. 

“Wait.” 

“Jesus, what?” Magnus tilted his head back and stared at the sky as if asking the universe ‘why?’ but kept walking.

“Will you just stop please?” Magnus stopped but didn’t turn around. 

“I gotta eat too.” He said simply and Magnus looked at him over his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna eat some breakfast food. You want that?” Magnus asked not really giving the other a choice and received a nod; Magnus sighed lightly. “Where’s that tank you drive?” 

Alec curled his lip into the slightest of smiles. 

-

Magnus had learned over the years that he hated awkward silences and fidgeted often, something that had annoyed Lorenzo. So he could talk when he had to and he definitely had to at dinner. He kept up a steady stream of one-sided conversation from CSI to music to his book. Magnus had even made the Detective try his strawberry-banana pancakes to which he triumphantly got a simple, ‘Not bad’. Besides that though the other stayed quiet listening to Magnus ramble.

“Christ, you talk a lot.” Alec muttered under his breath and Magnus fell silent, finishing his orange juice.

“Hey.” Magnus looked up into Alecs hazel eyes “I didn’t mean you should stop. You just remind me of my sisters, is all.” 

“That can’t be good.” Magnus let a small chuckle and leaned back in the booth.

“No.” He said quickly. “It is! It’s...nice.” 

“Oh.” Magnus said softly but didn’t continue his previous story. “So are you done or do you want something else?” 

“I want something.” he said absently and Magnus jerked his gaze up to meet Alecs gaze. His eyes suddenly seemed a dark green instead of the lighter hazel. 

Magnus got the weirdest feeling that maybe Alec was talking about him. Mostly because even though the man obviously hated Magnus, he was insanely attractive. It was impossible not to notice the deep laugh lines around his eyes, the small scar running through his left eyebrow, or the way the clothes he wore seemed to cling to him like second skin. 

Although Magnus had complained about earlier, the idea of the detective manhandling him was...exciting. This man could throw him down or up against a wall and there wasn't a damn thing Magnus could do about it. Not that he would want to anyways. 

Magnus shook himself, remembering the not so kind words the man has thrown at him since they met.

“Cold?” He asked when he noticed Magnus’ shiver.

“No, I’m good.” Magnus stood and started to pull money out of his wallet.

“I got it.” He offered while rising. 

“Oh hell no. I’d rather get shot then owe you anything.” He through a $20 bill down and patted his arm. He glared and Magnus laughed. “I’ll see ya.” 

His hand once again clamped down on Magnus’ shoulder. “I’ll drive you home. Just...stay.” There seemed to be something more behind the request so Magnus stood beside the detective while he put his half of the bill down and then walked slightly ahead of him out of the dinner. 

“Do you wanna cuff me so no people don’t think we are dating?” Magnus asked jokingly.

“No one in their right mind would think we were together.” He stated confidently.

“No?” 

“Yeah, no.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because.” but he didn’t explain, so Magnus let it go.

The alley they had to walk through was dark but with a man like Alec behind him, Magnus wasn’t worrying. When he caught sight of the tank alec drove he sighed in relief since he felt like he was starting to turn into a popsicle.

“Can I ask you a question?” Magnus winced. “What’s with that?” He asked exasperated when he saw the wince. 

“Sorry.” Magnus auto-responded.

“Don’t say sorry when your not.” What a hypocrite. “What’s with the flinching? What do you think i’m gonna ask, for chrissakes?”

“Something positively horrible I’m guessing.” 

Alec made a face that read ‘jee, thanks.’ and unlocked the tank with a chirp. Magnus pulled open the door and slid into the leather seat. He leaned over and opened the drivers door.*** He settled back into his own seat and buckled in before the other could bark him. 

“Why don’t you have a flipping jacket?” He asked curtly 

Magnus shrugged. “I do. It’s just not super cold yet. And it's a pain in the ass to check a jacket in at the club and then have to remember it afterwards. 

“So getting pneumonia is more your thing?” 

Magnus side-eyed him. “Detective, you do know that disease is caused by germs and not the cold right?”

“Funny.” He responded flatly. Magnus leaned back and got even more comfortable. His phone rang; it was Underhill so Magnus let it go to voicemail. Then Lorenzo called and then Simon but he didn’t feel like talking so he let it ring. When it rang again, Magnus turned it on vibrate and started to doze in the warm car. 

“That thing ever stop ringing?” 

“Hmmm.” Magnus answer, half awake.

“You’re popular, huh.” He said gently as his own phone rang. Magnus listened absently as he rattled off dates and times related to cases he was working.

The seat warmers were on and the music had turned to a slow jazzy song. Magnus drifted off without realizing it. 

“Magnus.” He felt rough fingers slide up the back of his throat. He realized that the car had stopped and he jerked up. 

“Shit. Sorry!” It was hard for him to gauge how long he had been asleep so he took a long breath and chuckled awkwardly. “I’m crap in cars; I always fall asleep.” 

“Same. Unless I’m driving.” Alec responded with a soft look on his face. 

“Um…..” Magnus coughed. “Thanks for the ride.” He pushes open the door and slid out onto the frozen sidewalk; making his way towards his shop. 

“Hey.” Magnus stopped at the request and looked back at the detective. “Watch yourself, ok?” They looked eyes for a few long seconds before Magnus nodded. “You’re an idiot for not going into the witness protection program.”

“I don’t want a new identity detective. I-“

“Save it.” Alec held up a hand and sighed. “Just try and be less accessible.”

“Are you worried about me Detective?”

“No. I just don’t want to find you with your brains blown all over the sidewalk.” He muttered and then sped away as if to prove his point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I changed her bday because it fit  
> **My favorite line of Simons ever I think  
> ***he doesnt have to do this...he just does it cuz he thinks its nice
> 
> Next chapter is a lot more Magnus and Alec and the real plot begins!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I cut a lot of stuff I didn't like from the book and sped some things up so I hope the progression is not too abrupt or anything. let me know if there are any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense; I usually read the chapter a million times before posting but I couldn't for this one. 
> 
> warning: adult things happen in this chapter.
> 
> BTW: I imagine Magnus with the body of season 1 (so definitely in shape but not arms like tree trunks like what season 3 assaulted me with) and Alec with the body of season 3 in this. i figured that might help a little bit.

Magnus understood that when your at the club in the sexiest, tightest clothes you own, someone will most likely try to hit on you. But fresh from the gym, hair still wet from the shower, at the grocery store was not the right time to do that. Especially from a guy he had gone home with once back when he used to pick up guys at the bar. 

Magnus was in the long process of turning the guy down for a ‘quick ride in the bathroom’ when he heard “what are you doing?” in that unmistakable deep grumble from Detective Lightwood. 

Magnus turned around a bit too eagerly, ecstatic for the interruption. “Hi.” Magnus chirped way too happily. “How are you?” 

Alec scowled (a look which was quickly becoming normal) and stated “fuck off.” to the guy Magnus had been talking when he tried to interrupt. He grabbed Magnus by the bicep and dragged him to a different aisle. “I can’t decide whether you are stupid or-”

“Thank you for saving me from that guy.” Magnus grinned. “He was being gross.” 

“How so?” 

“He just wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

“It seems like that happens to you a lot.” He rolled his eyes and turned to continue his shopping. 

“Maybe.” Magnus hummed and followed the detective. He glanced into Alecs basket and gasp.

“What?” Alec jerked around almost in concern. 

“Jeez! You’re not going to eat all that are you?” The detectives basket was completely full of frozen food and other junk foods.

“Yeah, why?” He shrugged in confusion. Magnus picked up a frozen appetizers and screwed his face up in disgust. “Do you have any idea what kind of preservatives are in this?” 

Alec raised an eyebrow, “And I should care...why?” 

“This shit will clog your arteries. Your cholesterol and-”

“I don’t eat salad.” Alec grumbled and Magnus crossed his arms.

“From the sneer of contempt, I’m gonna assume that you don’t eat salad much.” 

“You would be right.” Alec opened a random freezer door and reached in to grab a frozen pizza. Magnus basically slapped his hand away from the offending food and slammed the freezer door closed. 

“You don’t hafta eat salad but you could-” Alec held up his hand with the signature scowl. “I’m due at a friends house and he said to bring stuff.” 

“So...your planning to kill everyone slowly?” 

Alec rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Why don’t you just mind your own business? Just buy your rabbit food and i’ll take you home on my way.” 

Magnus shrugged and turned towards the checkout. 

He heard the detective groan loudly behind him. “Wait.” He stared at Magnus with that strange look again. “Show me what to get.” 

“What?” Magnus tried to contain his smile. 

“Don’t be an ass. Just show me.” Alec looked away and seemed to be blushing slightly but Magnus guessed it could just be a trick of the light. 

“You’re gonna let me help you?” 

“Yeah.” Magnus felt a weight slide off him that he didn’t even realize was there. There was something about this man that just comforted Magnus; made him want to spend more time with the other. 

“Okay. What do you want to bring over?” 

His face darkened in annoyance this time.”Like I know. Just...I’ll follow you.” he gestured ahead of himself. Magnus smiled to himself and started towards the produce aisle; rambling on about a dish he liked. He explained the ingredients and instructions on how to make the, what he thinks, is a simple dish. Magnus threw the last of the ingredients in the detectives basket and looked up happily.

“I have no idea what your talking about.“ He stated flatly and Magnus frowned.

“What do you mean?” 

“That’s just it, what the hell is a fritta-whatever?” 

“A frittata.” 

“Yeah. What is that?” 

“It’s like a quiche.” 

“So why not just say quiche.”

“Cause it’s different. It’s lighter.” 

He groaned in frustration. “Whatever...just….you can come with me and make it yourself.” Magnus froze in surprise. “Can your eyes get any bigger?” 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” 

“Just come with me. This way you can help me make whatever that thing is, you get to eat, then I’ll take you home after.” He was exasperated. 

“Will you friends even want me there?” 

“They won’t give a shit.” Magnus thought it over. On one hand, the thought of going home alone sounded boring and on the other going to a club sounded unappealing. Magnus wanted to spend some time with the Detective. He was interesting and full of contradictions and damn was he a sight to look at. 

“Okay.” He finally said and Alec sighed like he was tired. Magnus noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

“Maybe you should go home and go to bed?”

“Just get in line.” He barked and firmly pushed Magnus’ shoulder towards checkout. 

-

The house was loud. The football game was on in the living room, all the guys in front of the TV were drinking beer and yelling at the TV. Music was on in the kitchen and the dining room was filled women. Alec had shoved Magnus into the room, announced he was making the detectives part of the dinner, and stalked off. 

Magnus stared at the women. They stared back. 

“So,” One women with bright red lips, sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing the tightest dress Magnus had ever seen, crossed her arms with a flirty smirk. “Whatcha gonna make.” 

“A frittata.” 

“A what?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “A quiche.” He gave up. 

The women hopped off the counter and held out a hand. “I’m Izzy.” 

“Magnus.” Magnus kissed her hand, Izzy sharp face softened. “So what’s a frittata.” 

Magnus explained everything and all the women started to gush about how amazing that sounds. 

“We usually don’t eat when we are here.” One of the other women, Liz, stated. “It’s disgusting what these guys call food.” 

Apparently over the years Monday Night Football hangout with the guys had turned into a couples night. The crowd all consisted of law enforcement including Alec and his partner/adopted brother Jace and their badass Pathologist sister Izzy. The company may have changed and gotten better but the food was frozen (literally) in frat-boy mode. 

“Well I’m cooking tonight.” He smiled. “Care to join?” He smiled and pulled Izzy towards the sink. “Who wants to help me chop veggies?” 

An hour later, Magnus stepped in front of the detective holding a plate. He slowly lifted his head until he was staring into Magnus eyes. 

“Here ya go.” Magnus offered the plate. “It’s good.” 

“Dude what is _that_?” A stocky blonde man leaned over Alex and took an obnoxious sniff of the food. “It smells amazing.” 

“Get your own, Jace!” Alec elbowed the man out of the way and covered his food as if protecting it. Magnus grinned and headed back towards the kitchen. 

Izzy pulled him back in close when she saw him. “I’m opening some wine.”

“Perfect.” Magnus playfully slouched into Izzy in relief as if she had offered him water in a desert and she giggled wrapping him in a hug. They had just met but Magnus could tell Izzy was definitely his kind of girl. 

“This is so good Magnus!” She exclaimed. “You're going to make some girl very lucky.” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Guy. You’re gonna make some guy very lucky.” Magnus nodded with a ‘that’s better’ look on his face. 

“So how do you know Alec?” one of the other girls asked.

“Oh, I just got into a bit of trouble and the good detective is helping me out.” They all accepted it without questions and helped Magnus clean the kitchen after eating. As he stood washing the dishes he felt a warm presence and looked behind him to see Alec standing a little too close. 

“That was good.” He leaned over Magnus shoulder to put the plate in the sink, his warm chest brushing Magnus back lightly.

“Thanks” He muttered absently and continued to wash the last few dishes.

“You eat like that every night?” Magnus laughed.

“No Detective. My kitchen is far too small for a spread like that.”

“Oh...ok well…” Magnus heard a pause like the detective wanted to continue the conversation but was unsure how. “Um...just tell me when your ready to leave.”

Magnus turned off the water and dried his hands. He only realized just how close the detective was to him when he turned around and came face to face with his broad chest. Magnus looked into the taller man's eyes and noticed that they were staring right back. He swallowed, “Will do, Detective.”

Magnus notice Alecs eyes dart down towards his lips and then back to his eyes just a quickly. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“What?” he asked feeling slightly breathless. He leaned back into the counter heavily. 

“...call me Detective. It’s not actually part of my name, ya know.” He said with a small chuckle. He lifted his hand to Magnus face and froze just centimeters from touching Magnus’ temple. 

“Should I call you Alexander, then?” They were still staring into each others eyes and honestly it was the most intense feeling Magnus had ever shared with anyone and they weren’t even touching. 

“Magnus!” Izzy sweet voice from the hallway broke the moment and Alec quickly took a step back, blinking as if trying to clear the fog. “Are you gonna come look at Liz’ wedding album still?” She appeared in the doorway and her smile widened as she saw Alec standing there.

“Brother!” Alec tight shoulders seemed to untense and his face lightened. Magnus found himself wondering just what he was keeping on the shoulder every other time they had been together. Maybe it was the little bit of alcohol Alec had consumed that had loosened him up just a little. The siblings hugged each other tightly and Magnus smiled fondly at the display. “You’re not being mean are you?” 

“Mean? Me?” He responded in mock outrage and Izzy pulled herself away from him to loop her arm with Magnus’. 

“If he's mean to you just swat him on the nose like a puppy. He seems all tough but really he's sweet and cuddly.”

“Cuddly isn’t exactly a word I would associate with your brother but I’ll have to remember that.” Magnus joked and they both laughed at Alecs responding scowl. 

“Well, we called dibs on him until after he's looked at this wedding album so he will find you when he’s ready.” She pulled him from the room and just before Magnus turned the corner he glanced back and caught Alec’ sharp eyes on him again. 

An hour later, Alec stepped in front him again as he was sitting on the couch with the girls surrounding him; pointing at the photos in the book in Magnus’ lap. 

“Sorry to break this up but I gotta go.” 

“So go big brother! We will take Magnus home.” She said from where she was draped over Magnus’ shoulder.

“Nope. He’s gotta come with me.” Then he was pulling Magnus up by the arm. Magnus closed the book and kissed Izzy on the check and hugged the other ladys. 

“It is getting late and I have stuff to do in the morning. Call me tomorrow and we will set up a time to hang out again!” He smiled brightly and left the house with Alec walking distractingly close behind him. It was so distracting that Magnus completely missed the bicyclists flying down the sidewalk. The only reason he wasn’t a pancake was Alec granite arm locked around his chest dragging him back. 

Magnus closed both his hands arounds the others forearm as his breath caught and his heart skipped a few beats. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments. 

“Are you alright?” Alec breathed warmly into his ear. Magnus nodded with a shiver as he leaned back into the solid chest. “You’re shivering.” Alec stated again into his ear.

“Sorry. He just startled me.” The chest rumbled deeply behind him in agreement and they continued to stand there for awhile. Too long to be innocent friend to friend contact. 

“Lets go.” Alec patted his chest, his hand almost covering Magnus’ whole chest and the warmth slid passed his arm. Magnus watched as the detective got into his car and tuned it on. Magnus finally moved once Alec impatiently honked the horn. 

The drive home was long and, on Magnus’ part, full of confusion. The man sitting the the driver's seat was harsh, brash, and full of pointy edges but at other times he was soft, gentle, and protective. Magnus could tell that he definitely had issues expressing his emotions properly and wondered just how soft and jelly-like he was under that tough shell. He was a walking conundrum and Magnus was confused. 

When the car pulled up in front of the dark shop, they both seemed to pause, not wanting to move for a few minutes. 

Magnus swallowed thickly and moved his hand to the door handle.

“Well...I’m sure we will bump into each other tomorrow.” He said slowly, trying for a light joke. The air in the car stayed heavy and oppressive so Magnus looked down at his lap awkwardly. “Goodnight Detec-uh...Alexander.” 

The sudden hand on his shoulder didn’t shock him as much as it probably should have. "You know what? I think maybe I should go in and check your place out; to make sure it's secure and everything?” 

“S-sure.” Magnus practically whispered but stayed sitting in the car with his hand on the door handle. 

Alecs hand slid from his shoulder down to his shoulder blade, his large hand like lava, and he leaned closer to Magnus. “Are you ok?” 

Magnus stepped out of the car quickly, “Yeah, yeah. Just a little tired that's all.” 

They walked up the small set of stairs in silence with Magnus feeling like he was either walking to his doom or the best night of his life. At the door, Magnus stuck his key in the large, round, ancient looking door (Magnus had chosen it for its uniqueness).

“You don’t have a security gate for your shop?” Alec asked in confusion as Magnus pushed open the door. 

“No. It’s a bookstore; not exactly a high target for robberies. Besides, the neighborhood is not _that_ bad.” The detective looked ready to argue but seemed to think better of it and put his hand up, shaking his head. 

“Just open the door.” 

He pushed the door open and lead the other to the back of the shop towards the stairs in the center. Walking up the stairs he pushed open the door to his small studio and dropped his bag on the bed. He shrugged out of his light jacket and when he looked back the detective was frozen in the doorway looking back down the dark stairs. 

“What?” Magnus joined him at the door, peaking around the others large form, looking for the monster coming up the stairs. 

“You’re kidding me right?” He stared hard at Magnus; who just raised an eyebrow.

“Let me get this straight.” he said quickly, his voice strained,. “Your shop has no security gate. You walk up a dark staircase with no light that is clearly visible to anyone coming in or even looking through your front window. And use a door with a broken lock on it that leads directly into your studio which I'm guessing has no alarm system.” He gestured to Magnus studio door that had an obviously broken lock on it. 

“Yes.” Magnus said simply as if seeing nothing wrong with it. Alec stared at him, fuming, and all Magnus could imagine was steam coming out of his ears.

“Would you like some wine?” He asked instead pointing back into his house. 

“This place is a joke, Magnus.” Alec finally said, ignoring Magnus’ question. “Anyone with a paperclip could get in. You wouldn’t even know if someone was coming up these stairs let alone if someone was at the top waiting for you to come home.”

“I disagree.” 

“You-” He took a calming breath. “Just move.” He sounded tired instead of angry. He moved Magnus to the side like he weighed nothing and walked fully into the room, his eyes swiping over every inch. When he was done checking the small bathroom and came back out with his hands on his hips. “You can’t stay here.” 

“Just calm down. Have some wine.” Magnus moved to his kitchen grabbing a bottle. 

“I don’t want any fucking wine. I-” 

“Why have you been following me around?” Magnus uncorked the wine; the sound like a gunshot. 

“What?” Magnus could see his face tinge with red.

“You heard me?” 

“You’re my witness, you fuckin’ idiot.” 

“Stop swearing and sit down.”

“I don’t wanna sit or have wine…” Alec trailed of sounding like a pouting child.

“Sit. I’ll pour wine.” Magnus insisted and smiled to himself as he pulled out two small wine glasses. 

“I don’t want wine.” He muttered for the third time but still dropped onto the bed. 

Magnus got as far as pouring one glass of wine before he paused, set the wine glass on the counter, and took a deep, shaky breath; steeling himself for the possible rejection (or broken nose) he was about to get. Magnus walked the short distance to the bed and stepped between the others legs. He waited until the detective slowly looked up at him before dropping to his knees; Magnus’ hands going to Alecs belt buckle. He paused once to look at the detectives face and saw the gulp and stuttered breath. 

Magnus pulled him forward by the belt so Alecs thighs basically encased him and tugged his shirt up and out of the way. He leaned up and kissed the tight 6 pack the other sported; his lips trailing over the light sprinkle of hair around his navel. Alec shivered, his eyes falling shut, and Magnus smiled against his stomach.

_Too late to protest now._

He unzipped the jeans and reached over to the the nightstand to grab a condom. He tore it open and slid his hands back up Alec solid thighs, noting just how taught they were with tension. Magnus massaged them lightly trying to make the other relax. Once he felt the muscles begin to relax, Magnus finally rolled the condom over Alecs undeniably impressive girth. 

Magnus paused his movement until Alec finally opened his eyes and locked with Magnus’. His eyes were no longer the light hazel but instead dark, almost black, with the need, the desire, that Magnus belated realized he had been trying to hide this whole time. Magnus slowly lowered his mouth and engulfed the other. He relished in the shiver and moaned he got in return. Alecs hand shifted to tangle in his hair, not pulling or hurting but just holding. 

Magnus was…..good and he knew it. Pulling this reaction out of the usually stoic, seemingly always angry, man made him feel proud and powerful. He could tell this was the detectives first time doing anything with a man and that, more than anything, made Magnus’ stomach tickle with excitement. When the detective finally finished, Magnus sat back, the hand in his hair sliding to the side of his neck. He watched the other who was leaning back on his arm and panting heavily with his eyes once again closed.

“Let me help you.” Magnus said softly and waiting for Alec to nod minutely. He grab some tissues and cleaned up the mess, pulling off the condom and tossing it all in the small trash can by the bed. Magnus stood up, with his arm encircled lightly around his own waist, and waiting for the shoe to drop. 

“I’m not sick.” Alec said with half-lidded eyes. 

“Ok?” Magnus said in question. 

“The condom I mean. It was a waste of time.” Magnus said a soft ‘oh’ in response, finally understand.

“I always play safe, Alexander.” Magnus saw another saw shiver run through Alecs whole body and briefly wondered if it was from aftershocks or the use of his full name. 

“What do you need to not use one? A doctor's note?” 

“Something like that.” Magnus patted the others chest and then they both fell silent. Just like that Alec seemed to remember that he was still basically naked from the waist down and stood to situate himself. 

“I’m having a glass of wine.” Magnus announced, turning away, deciding to give Alec a clean getaway. “You better get home, Detective.” 

Alec moved so fast; one arm sliding around Magnus waist yanking him back into Alecs hard chest and the other curling lightly around his throat, his fingers dancing over his adams apple and up to the underside of his chin. 

“Okay.” Magnus breathed and the arms around him tightened just so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Magnus as a bottom. I imagine these guys as the ones from the show since i've finished that and not the books yet. Anyways....my story, my rules right? Please don't yell at me. My skills in ignoring are fantastic. 
> 
> This my first 'steamy-fun time' scene I have ever written so sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> I've also never done a cliffhanger like this before...I kinda like it...fun time will continue in the next chapter which may come sooner then next weekend. 
> 
> twitter is @shadowh55943766. Any other platforms I should get this story on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impatient so here is a short update with the continuation of the sexy fun time night and featuring a reassuring and ever patient Magnus Bane.. Again I am not good at writing this stuff soooo....yeah. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and if there are any errors.
> 
> Normal full length chapter will be out Saturday or Sunday.

“I just-I want to-I don’t know what to do.” Alecs voice was raw and hoarse, frustration at his own lack of emotional expression bleeding through. 

“Whatever you want.” Magnus responded softly as Alex tipped his head back with the fingers under his chin. “It’s ok. Whatever you want, it’s ok. You won’t hurt me.” The hand around his waist slid up under his shirt, skimming over his abs and up to his chest. “It's ok.” He whispered one last time before there was a flurry of movement: Magnus shirt was ripped over his head and he was pushed roughly onto the bed face down with the Detective immediately against him, tugging Magnus’ and his own remaining clothes off frantically until they were both naked pressed tightly against each other.

“Tell me what to do?” His voice was like gravel in Magnus’ ear. 

He reached for the bigger mans arm and tugged it down to feel the length of him. “See how good you make me feel?” 

Alec leaned further into him, nosing at his shoulder before biting him hard. Magnus stifled a moan and leaned his forehead on his arm, trying to stay level headed for as long as he could. 

“I want to-”

“Then do it.”

“But I don’t have a-” 

“We’re both clean. That's what you were telling me before right?” 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” He finally whispered, kissing Magnus’ shoulder blade a few times, his free hand scratching down Magnus sensitive side. 

“You won’t.” Magnus reassured. “The lube is in there; get it.” He nodded his head towards the nightstand. Alec backed off him to grab the lube and Magnus scooted himself to the edge of the bed and bent over it, trying to make things as easy and simple as possible for the other. 

“Show me.” He said before Magnus guided him in lubing up his fingers, helping Alec open himself, and then waited patiently as the detective slid painfully slow into him. “Jesus, you’re so tight.” 

“It feels good.” Magnus reassured as Alec gripped his hips tightly, snapped forward and pinning him to the bed.

It wasn’t long before Alec was finishing, his sweaty forehead resting between Magnus’ shoulder blades. He pulled out and Magnus flipped himself over fully onto the bed, ready to take care of himself when Alec stopped him. 

Magnus smiled, “Alexander, I have to-”

“I know. Let me do it. I want to.” Alec took Magnus is his hand, stroking him. He had no idea what he was doing but the fact that he wanted to coupled with the fact that he was staring intently at Magnus’ face made him cum quicker then he usually would have. 

“I made you feel good.” He said it as a statement but Magnus knew there was a hidden question, a need for reassurance. 

“Yes. Are you ok?” Magnus asked, smoothing Alecs dark hair from his forehead. He nodded slowly and Magnus smiled at him. He pushed himself off the bed and headed into the restroom to clean himself up, drink some water, and take his medication before he forgot to. He took longer then he needed in order to once again let the detective escape if he wanted to. Surprisingly, he was still lying in the middle of the bed where Magnus had left him, staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. He was halfway to the only chair in the room when Alec stopped him.

“Come back to bed.” He requested softly. Magnus went to the side of the bed and laid back down on his stomach. His mind was firing in 5 different directions and he was trying to figure out what to do when he felt finger lightly teasing down his spine. 

“I’ve never done that before.” 

Magnus figured that teasing him would be the wrong move in that moment so he went for a simple. “I know.” 

“How did you know? Was it….bad?” It was a trip hearing this usually confident man so lost. 

“No, Of course not.” 

“I wanted it to be.” 

“But it wasn’t, was it?” Magnus had made sure of that.

“No. It was...amazing.” There was a long pause before he spoke again. “Can you…...can guys…...I want to see you when I-can you do it so your on your back?” 

“Yes. I just didn’t think you’d want to.”

“No, I do, if we could, when your ready I mean...I would like to see.” Magnus saved him the rambling and turned over, directing the other on top of him and showing him where to hold Magnus thighs. He was going to have massive bruises from how tight the other was holding him, his fingers clenching and unclenching around him.

When Alec finally pushed in, the pain was white-hot for one instant and so good that Magnus cried out. 

“I hurt you.” He began to panic and tried to move away. 

“No!” Magnus tightened his legs around Alec, keeping him close while he adjusted. “I just needed a second, It’s been a little while.” He soothed and encouraged the detective to move slowly at first. 

“I’m sorry I bit you.” He muttered into his shoulder, licking over the bite mark where the bruise was already forming. 

“I’m not.” He panted back and locked heated gazes with Alec. 

“Crist, you should see your eyes. There so bright right now. Like Chocolate, with flecks of gold in them.” Magnus smiled up at him, telling him how to move and what to do, his hands and mouth hard and everywhere. Both of his rough hands slid under Magnus’ shoulder blades and lifted him up into his lap; Magnus’ knees falling to either side of his thighs. He slowly lowered himself back onto the detective and hissed lightly at the new, deeper feeling. 

“Magnus.” He said the name like a prayer. “Magnus, open your eyes.”

_When had he closed them._

“Kiss me.” Magnus circled his arms around Alecs neck, pulling him even closer, and kissed him deeply, tasting him. 

“Detective, I-” 

“Alec.” He corrected Magnus.

“Alexander.” They locked eyes again and Magnus forgot what he was about to say. When they both finished it was unlike anything Magnus had ever felt before. He had never been the type to pass out from sex, always eager to kick his partner out of his bed. But this time was different: as he climaxed, black dots popped into his vision and he felt himself falling backwards. He felt a strong hand wrap around his waist, anchoring him, and another one cradle the back of his neck. Magnus knew in the back of his mind that Alexander would catch him and everything would be fine when he woke up. 

\-- 

When he did eventually wake up, it was because he couldn’t move and it was incredibly warm. He was laying on his side facing the wall and when he lifted his head to look behind him he realized that Alec had a granite leg draped across his body and an arm around his waist securing him to Alecs front. His other arm was acting as a pillow under the curve of Magnus’ neck. Magnus laid there staring at the dark wall waiting for the panic to come, the freak out of letting a man he, quite frankly, barely knew, sleep in his bed with him for the first time ever. When, after a few minutes, he was still waiting for that panic, he gave into the feeling of this being...right. He felt safe and secure physically and mentally for the first time since his mother died. That finally brought about the panic he had been waiting for.

Magnus pushed the arm around his waist away and turned as much as he could to face the other; Alec grumbled sleepily.

“Are you awake?” 

“No.” he growled with a voice filled of gravel. The arm under his neck curled around him and Alec shifted onto his back; bring Magnus’ smaller frame over and on top of him.

“Alexander, you gotta go. I don’t sleep with-”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He tucked Magnus’ head under his chin and wrapped one arm back around his waist and the other around his shoulder, keeping him pinned. 

“You can’t-”

“Go to sleep.” He grumbled again. He lightly kissed Magnus’ forehead and then his nose. “You’re safe. I’ll take care of you.” he started carding his fingers through Magnus’s hair absently, half-asleep and pulled the comforter higher up to cover his shoulders.

Magnus thought to himself that he would never be able to fall asleep now that he was again in his right mind and not exhausted from sex but as he lay resting on the warm body beneath him and the thump of Alecs strong heart in his ear, the detectives rough fingers sliding through his hair, he drifted off.

His last thought just before drifting off was that he didn't need or want someone to take care of him...but it’s nice to hear just once.

\----

The second time he woke up, there was light coming from the small window over the kitchen sink. Magnus could see that it was going to be another cloudy, gloomy day in New York; the smell of rain was already drifting through the air. 

He was still laying on top of Alec. This was the longest he had ever been this close to someone before and, as he continued to listen to the rhythm of Alecs heart and follow the in and out of his breaths, Magnus found that he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Alecs arms tightened and pulled Magnus closer. He tried to lift himself up but Alecs hand on the back of his neck kept him close, his head falling into the hollow of the others throat.

“Hi.” Magnus whispered as if afraid of breaking the calm, his lips brushing Alecs adams apple. 

“Hey.” Alec said back with a smile and finally allowed Magnus to lift his head for a kiss. Alec rolled them both over so that he was on top again and Magnus realized with a jolt that they were both still as naked as the day they were born. 

Alec smirked infuriatingly and just like that the annoyingly confident and bossy Alec was back; all traces of insecurity from last night gone. “You should see your face right now. Your waiting for me to freak out or something aren’t you?”

Magnus just stared up at him in shock. It was true though; Magnus had expected him to bolt the moment he was fully conscious. Instead he was laying on top of him, settling his hips further into Magnus’ in fact, and looking as comfortable as ever.

They stayed that way relishing in the silence with Alec stroking Magnus cheekbone until a small sliver of light that had managed to peek through the clouds outside shined through the window and right into Alecs eyes.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of the clock by the bed. “Oh shit! It’s already that late?!” and suddenly he was scrambling up and off the bed; almost faceplanting as his long limbs got tangled in the comforter. He was a whirlwind of activity as he grabbed his clothes that were strewn about and shoved his feet into his boots, forgoing the socks that he couldn't find. Magnus got as far as sitting up on the bed where he had been unceremoniously dumped before Alec was already out the door, slamming the studio door behind him, stomping halfway down the stairs before he paused and headed back up them. The studio door creaked back open slowly and Alec fopped himself back on the bed next to Magnus with a sigh.

“You can’t even lock the door behind me. What if I was someone else coming to kill you/” Magnus just stared in amusement. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not crazy.” He pulled Magnus down with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

“What time does the shop close tonight?” 

“Why?”

“I’m gonna come get you.”

“Why?” 

“Im gonna feed you.” 

“What?” It was like the coldhearted, mean Detective from the last few days had disappeared and an alien had taken his place.

“You heard me. Dinner’s on me.”

“Oh.” Was all Magnus could say back in his shock. 

“Is that alright?” 

“Uh….yeah it’s alright.” 

“So what time?”

“Huh?” Magnus asked eloquently and he got the distinct feeling that Alec was making fun of him in his head if the smirk he got was anything to go by.

“What time does the shop close tonight?”

“Oh-um-8pm but I have a meeting downtown with my editor at 6 for probably about an hour.” 

“Text me the address then. Wait for me there.” Magnus nodded.

“Good.” He kissed Magnus again and stood. “Now walk me to the door and lock it behind me.” Magnus nodded and wrapped himself in a sheet; trailing behind Alec down the stairs and to the front door. Alec paused with his hand on the shops door and turned to Magnus, swiftly pulling him into yet another kiss. One that was long, hard, and full of tongue leaving Magnus breathless. When he pulled back he yanked open the door to a shell-shocked Simon and Clary. Magnus caught a smug look on Alecs face as he unnecessarily bumped shoulders roughly with Simon on his way out.

Magnus stood there frozen staring at Alecs retreating back still trying to catch his breath. He belatedly realized that Simon and Clary were there staring back in just as much shock….and he was in nothing but a sheet. 

“What the f-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to address this but I guess a chunk of people were upset by this so: yes, in this story Magnus is gay not bi. I love that Magnus is bi in the book and TV show and would never want to change anything about that but this is FANFICTION. not everything from the books/tv show is going to be the same here. The book this is based on just happens to have Magnus' character as gay not bi.
> 
> Please don't take this as me being mean but if you don't like that then please don't read.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan, action, Alec being a weanie (not featuring his weanie this time sorry), and is that finally plot im seeing?
> 
>  
> 
> Alec was completely different last chapter. All shall be explained as to why...Eventually. MUAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Also I imagine Jonathan as Luke Baines with his real, lovely English accent in this for reason you have to read this chapter to know. I was originally going with Will Tudor but my mind just kept going back to Luke.

“What the fuck?!” Both his friends said simultaneously. 

“Uh…” Magnus still hadn’t caught up with what just happened.

“Dear god, did a bear maul you?” Simons voice was doing that high-pitched, borderline shrieky thing again. He placed his finger tips on Magnus sharp jaw and turned his head to the side to get a better look at his neck and shoulder.

“Explain yourself, Magnus Bane!” Clary said with his her hands on her hips; Magnus could see a hint of a smirk on her lips and glared. “What, exactly, were you doing with tall, dark, and handsome? Naked? In your room? Hmm?” She asked sickeningly sweet, as if she had just caught her son sneaking a boy out of his bedroom window. 

“Would you two just come inside and lock the door.” He snapped and pulled the sheet tighter around himself. This was not the first time that the two had seen him in the immediate aftermath of a one night stand but this felt different somehow. Magnus felt extremely exposed and raw.

“What the hell was that about anyways? I mean he saw us before he even got to the door but he did-” Simon gesture wildly to what Magnus guessed was his raw and bitten lips, “that anyways! He definitely saw us!” Simon rubbed at his shoulder and Clary cooed mockingly at him. “And did he have to shoulder-check me like that? And what was that smirk about?” 

Magnus turned and hurried back up the stairs with the two following closely. He headed directly into the shower, leaving the bathroom door opened so they could hear him. 

“Look, we hung out yesterday and I met some of his friends. He has a sister thats super nice and he...I don’t know…,” Magnus sighed, “....lowered his guard? It was a nice day. _He_ was nice. So he gave me a ride home and then asked to come up and check the place out.” He explained as he quickly washed himself. “One thing lead to another and-just-yeah.” Magnus fell silent as he finished showering; he got no response from the two standing in his studio but could hear frantic whispering between them. He stepped out, dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went to his dresser and pulled out his comfiest pair of sweats and a black tank top. 

He went back to the bathroom, ignoring the two currently stripping his bed of all the blankets, sheets, and pillowcases, and dressed; taking his pills while there. 

When he came back out the two were sitting on his now bare bed staring at him. They both grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him to the bed. He landed awkwardly between his two friends and they all adjusted to lay together comfortably.

“Did he at least apologize for being the biggest jerk of the century to you?” Simon asked from beside him.

“I’m sure they didn’t do much talking last night.” Clary said from the other side. Magnus threw the nearest pillow at her.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to comment on my love life, Fray!” 

“Yes you did! In 7th grade when I saved you from kissing that asshole Kirk Duplesse during spin the bottle. You said and I quote, “Clary. Simon. If I ever get into a relationship with a jerk like that, please talk me out of it.” She imitated Magnus’ voice terribly and tossed the pillow back at him. He stuffed it back under his head.

“I thought we promised to never speak of that again.” The three chuckled and fell silent.

“Did he hurt you?” Clary asked softly, serious about the situation for the first time. 

“No...he was…..gentle, caring. It was like he was a completely different person.” Magnus sighed. “I don’t understand it.” 

“So…” Simon started but didn’t continue. 

“Yeah.” They stared at the ceiling together for awhile before drifting off into a light nap. It was still early and his alarm was still set to go off in about a half hour so they had a little while before they had to get up and open the store. 

 

—-

At 8:30pm that night, Magnus was just stepping out of the elevator of his editors office building when his phone rang.

“Magnus?”

“Yeah”

“It’s Alec. I’m sorry I didn’t show up tonight. I got roped into something at work.”

“Sure.” Magnus responded lightly, trying not to show just how upset he was.

“You didn’t wait around, did you?”

“Nope, 7:15 and I was gone.” 

“Wow, you waited a whole 15 minutes for me?” He sounded irritated. 

“Yup.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Magnus responded and hung up. 

_Why had I thought that last night was anything more than a one night stand? I’m such a loser._

When his phone rang again as he was crossing the street, he answered. 

“Look, Magnus-“ 

“I’m just leaving my editor's office now, Detective. I waited for you this whole time...just so you know.”

_Who cares if the Detective thinks he’s a loser….they were done anyways._

“Oh….I’m glad.”

Magnus scoffed. “You’re glad?” He didn’t bother waiting for a reply. “Okay, whatever. Bye.” He hung up again and made sure to put his phone on silent. He walked to the Main Street to try and hail a cab home. 

“Excuse me?” Magnus heard a lightly accented voice, much like Ragnors, from behind him ask. 

“Yeah?” Magnus turned to see a young, handsome man standing next to him. 

“Are you Magnus Bane?” 

“Yeah.” Magnus responded around a yawn. The mans face broke out in a bright sunny smile.

“I’m Jonathan Morgenstern!” 

Magnus groaned and turned to leave. 

“No-no wait!” He shouted and grabbed Magnus’ shoulder to get him to stop. “C’mon! I’m not crazy! Even if your boss thinks I am!” 

“He’s not my boss anymore.” Magnus had hopped that would get the other to let him go but instead he was pulled closer with an arm around his shoulders. 

“Let me buy you dinner” Magnus squinted at him. “I just want to explain myself and then maybe you can get Ragnor to talk to me!” 

Magnus sighed heavily and nodded. It’s not like he has anything better to do. Not anymore at least. And he was curious as to why Jonathan was so eager to talk to Ragnor-and why Ragnor was so eager to NOT talk to Jonathan. 

_How is this my life?_

-

Jonathan Morgenstern was an interesting man with severe looks and deep blue eyes. The man talked, and talked, and talked about his parents and childhood; laughing at his own poor jokes as he went. 

“You’re wondering what in the world all this has to do with your _ex_ -boss, though, right?” 

“Pretty much.” Magnus nodded, shoveling some amazing french toast into his mouth. 

“Well…” He took a sip of his apple juice. “It turns out that his parents are my parents.” He stated casually, not looking up, and instead cutting his pancakes. 

Magnus choked lightly on bits of food and stared at Jonathan. “I’m-I’m sorry?” 

“My mother is his mother. My father is his father.” He said with a chuckle as if talking to a child. 

“How is that even possible?” 

“Well in high school my mother got pregnant and put Ragnor up for adoption.”

“You’re going too fast...pretend i’m drunk.” Magnus said dumbly.

Jonathan laughed hard; too hard for the dumb comment Magnus just made. “Her and my father had drunken one-night stand at a high school party. She got pregnant and never thought for a second to let my dad know. They didn’t talk again. For like 5 years. They met again in college. In fact he didn’t even know about the adoption until about 6 months ago-” Jonathan finally looked up at Magnus and paused, “You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

“Nope.” Magnus said quickly and flapped a hand at him to continue...even though he very much felt like hurling on something-or someone. 

“Right, so my mom just up and calls a family meeting one night about 6 months ago. She pulls out all these adoption papers and lays the news on my dad and all of us. My dad felt sorry for her….until she told him the baby was his. 

“Oh, ouch” 

“Yeah…..he’s been torn up about it ever since. They keep pretending that nothing's changed and everything is ok between them….but I can tell they aren’t. I hear the fights; see the unmade bed in the guest room. So I figure that if they could just _see_ him- _talk_ to him for even 5 minutes- then….maybe…... _maybe_ they will be able to work through it. But-” He sighed heavily and put his silverware down. “He won’t even see me, let alone them.” 

Magnus could see the borderline desperation on his face. “You told Ragnor all this?” 

“Yeah.”

“And? What did he say?” 

Jonathan leaned back and crossed his arms. “He thanked me for coming and told me that he wished me and my parents well.” 

Magnus pulled an ‘ouch’ face, “Sounds like him. You have to understand that Ragnor is a pretty private guy and hes not very warm to people he doesn’t know. And growing up an orphan? It sucks.” Magnus said bluntly. “He doesn’t trust many people and….not to be mean but _you?_ Your _parents?_ They’re just strangers to him.” Magnus saw a brief look of sharp anger on Jonathan's face before it melted back to slight pain.

“That's not normal though. Most people would want to meet them and talk.” 

“Ragnor is not most people, then”

“Yeah. and that creates a problem for me.”

“‘Cuz your parents really wanna see him?” 

Jonathan nodded. “And sooner or later they are going to get tired of me stalling them. They will just hope on a plane and come here to see him.”

“That’d be bad.”

“If my reception is any indication of what theirs would be...then yeah. Bad is an understatement.” 

“So whats your plan?” Magnus leaned away from the table as Jonathan leaned forward.

“You’re my plan.” He said and Magnus felt a little weirded out. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Magnus, I’ve spent that last two weeks watching Ragnor Fell-”

“ _That's_ not creepy at all.” Magnus put his own silverware down now, not hungry anymore, as Jonathan gave him an exasperated look before continuing on.

“-and I can say with certainty that you are only person that his allows access to his life.”

“His girlfriend-”

“I see him dating lots of girls but no girlfriend.” Magnus shrugged, unable to deny that statement. “I see the way he looks at you. He cares about what you think of him.” 

“You’re severely confused. Ragnor does exactly what he wants regardless of what anyone else wants or says.” 

Jonathan bit his lip and lowered his voice as if to tell Magnus a secret. “I followed you guys around the square last week.”

_creeeeepy._

He held up a placating hand as if he knew exactly what Magnus was thinking.

“All he did was follow you around.” 

“That’s because shopping is my thing. Not his. He hates it.” Magnus explained. Jonathan just gave him a look.”What?”

“If you could just see how he looks at you…..he trusts you. It’s like he relaxes when he yelling at you.”

“Now, _that_ I believe.”

“It seems to me that he’s just being himself.” 

Magnus could agree with that one. A lot of people mistook his ability to finish his old bosses sentences as something more than it was. Magnus picks up his dry cleaning, got his vitamins, schedules his doctors appointments, gave him gifts on birthdays and Christmas, knew his exact order at restaurants, and still had access to all his bank accounts. To Magnus, that was all normal; something he had been doing for years as his assistant. To others though….it meant they had a deeper relationship. (They were correct, Magnus was not.)

“Magnus, please-”

“Look, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Magnus gave in and Jonathans face broke out into another smile.

“Great!”

“Don’t get all excited. He’s not gonna care what I-”

“He will.” Jonathan was firm in his belief. “You’ll see.” Magnus was unconvinced. 

After dinner, Magnus was heading back to the curb to call a cab home as Jonathan stopped him again. “So you’ll call me tomorrow, right?” 

Magnus smiled at him. “If I don’t manage to get killed between now and then-”

“Magnus!!” Suddenly Jonathan was running at him with a look of horror. Magnus turned in confusion to see what was behind him and he caught a brief glimpse of a man before a fist was connecting with his right eye. Magnus stumbled backwards and looked up quickly to see another man behind the first with a gun. He tried to turn quickly but the world tilted sharply and then a large arm was around his neck pulling him backwards. Jonathan was standing there with his hands up begging them not to hurt Magnus. Magnus saw spots beginning to cover his vision and things starting to dim around the edges when he finally realized he was being pulled into a van; the back doors swinging closed in front of him.

Magnus flashed back to the self-defense class Clary had dragged him to where they stressed the importance of never letting yourself be put in a car and if you are, get out as fast as you can. So he fought; he bit and kicked and twisted and turned so they could not get a good grip on him. 

“Freaking hell! Just shoot him!” He heard above him as he wiggled about. 

“Shot him? In the car?” 

“He’s what? 80 pounds? Break his arm or something!”

“I’m trying! I cant-”

“Pull over.” A deeper voice from the front said. “I’ll get back there.” 

“Pull over where? We are on the freaking freeway!” 

“Fuck, he’s bleeding all over me!” Magnus struggled harder and finally caught the first one that had punched him outside of the car in the head with his knee as the car pulled over. The man groaned and slumped against the side of the van. The van doors swung open and Magnus again saw the gun. He kicked out as hard as he could and shot forward.

He would never again complain about being small or let Ragnor criticize how tight he wore his jeans. Someone of say Detective Lightwoods stature would never have been able to clear the small space between the man with the gun and car door. 

He threw himself out of the van and hit the gravel hard. He heard the first gunshot and got his legs under him, running down the side of the freeway as fast as he could. Except it felt like he was running under water; the world around him strangely muted. 

He heard a second gun shot, felt the white hot pain, and then his arm went numb before the force of it brought him back to the ground. He sat there on his hands and knees in shock for a few seconds to catch his breath; he watch as his blood dripped down his arm and hit the ground. When he heard the van doors slam shut and it start up again, he forced himself up and ran.

He realized that it was either run down the side of the road or take a left and cut across the freeway. 

_My chances of dying are about the same…_

So he veered into traffic and darted towards the median just as it started to rain again, first a small drizzle then large teardrops. When he slammed into the concrete median, he paused and looked over his shoulder. These were not thugs from movies or mindless flunkies, so its not surprising that they didn’t try to follow or shoot at him. They all just whipped out their cell phones, presumably making frantic calls to their other lackeys. 

Magnus decided he wasn’t about to wait for the traffic to thin out and have them come after him so he painfully hopped the center divider and started running down the other side of the road. When there was a break in traffic he dashed to the other side of the freeway. He found that he couldn’t catch his breath so he decided to sit down for a second. It ended in more a hard fall. Falling to the ground this time actually felt good since it was solid; he felt like he was stuck to the center of a roulette wheel. The spinning speed up and the black spots in his vision returned. This time he let the spots take over and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so........whatcha think is goin' on? *HIDES*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ never ending phone is back. Also Magnus and Alec arguing again for no reason because i cant give them a happy ending just yet :) 
> 
> Also someone in the comments pointed out that Magnus seems just as guarded as Alec is and you are exactly right. You get another small look into why in this chapter.

Magnus started and jerked awake when he felt hands on his chest. 

“Whoa-Whoa there!” The voice said gently, hand pushing more firmly on his chest. “Settle down, you’re alright. We’ve got you. I need you to open your eyes and look at me.” 

Magnus took a deep breath and tried to lift his head to tell the person he was fine but his voice sounded miles away and his head was pounding. He allowed himself to slip back under. 

-

Bright lights. IV bag.

Magnus blinked against the harsh light to see that he was in the hospital with an IV bag attached to him; the bed lumpy; and machines beeping annoying in his ear. The white coats were a dead giveaway in case he somehow missed the nurses converging around him. 

“Shit.” He groaned. 

“Mr. Bane? Can you hear me?” Someone to the left of him asked. 

“Yeah.” He groaned and tried to sit up. 

“No-no-no” someone said to his right this time said and gently pushed down on his shoulder to get him to lie back. “Just stay down until we get you all checked out, ok.” 

Magnus sighed and tried to focus. 

“Is there anyone I can call for you, Mr. Bane?”

He was having trouble with the whole focusing thing. 

“He’s got business cards here for a Detective Alexander Lightwood.”

“Wait!” He surged up in a panic and multiple hands grabbed at him. “Please don’t call anybody. Please.” Magnus was vaguely aware that he sounded pathetic. 

The world did a sharp tilt to the left and he slid back into darkness before he got an answer. 

-

The third time he woke up, it was because he was somehow freezing. When he managed to peel his eyes open he found that he was in a different room and bed with a curtain pulled around it. There was a lot of noise surrounding him but no one could see that he was awake, which was perfect. He was hooked up to an IV bag still but he had seen enough movies to know that it came out the same way it went in. So he ripped it out of his arm not too gently and grabbed a small towel on the table next to the bed to stem the bleeding. 

It took him a few tried but he was eventually able to sit up without passing out again; standing up was a bit more of a challenge. He stood there leaning against the bed, swallowing back the rising nausea and bile for several minutes before it finally receded and he stood fully. 

He hated hospitals since they had tried and failed to save his mother. He basically lived in one for a few months hoping he would be able to return home with a healthy mother. Once that became impossible….the nosies, the smells, the fluorescent lighting, the freezing temperatures…..he couldn't stand them.

It was surprisingly easy to slip out of a crowded, busy emergency room. He had been able to find his wallet, cell phone, and keys in a bin under the bed so he had everything he needed to head home. The streets were dark, empty, freezing, and filled with snow much like it had been the week before when this whole mess had first started. Perhaps he wasn't in his right mind or something because instead of stopping for a cab or uber, he kept on walking determinately down the road. 

His phone startled him when it rang; he was definitely on edge. “Hello?”

“Where the fuck are you?” A tarse voice growled down the line.

“Who is this?” Magnus asked even though he knew exactly who it was.

“You know damn well who the fuck this is.” The volume rose making Magnus wince. The drugs they had pumped him full of were great but now they were starting to wear off leaving him tired and in pain. 

“Oh.” Magnus responded simply. “Alec. Whaddya want?” He tried to keep from slurring but it was hard.

“What do I want? I want to know where the fuck you are right now!!” 

“I’m going home. I hate hospitals.” 

“Hospitals?” The anger seemed to drain out of the detectives voice.

“Yeah.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I was in the hospital.”

“When?!”

“Dunnu; like 5 minutes ago?” Magnus shivered and wrapped his free arm around himself. 

“What? How long were you there?”

“No idea. I passed out, I think.”

“Passed out? Magnus, what the hell happened?””

“I think maybe that guy hit me harder then I thought.” 

“Hit you?” The yelling was back and Magnus decided that his head couldn’t handle it so he hung up without a response. 

He stopped for a second to figure out where he was and when he saw the stairs leading up to the subway, he decided that was the best choice. 

He let his phone ring to voicemail a few times. On the 5th call, he finally answered. 

“What?” Magnus practically whined. 

“Where. Are. You?” Alec asked in a very controlled, pseudo-calm voice through clenched teeth. 

“On my way home.” 

“Which hospital were you at?”

“I don’t know. Just leave me alone, okay Detective.” Magnus muttered and hung up on him again. 

As Magnus dropped into a seat on the subway he imagined Detective Lightwood sitting in front of his shop in his monster car waiting to pounce on him. The image kept him in his seat 5 stops past where he lived. He finally exited at the last stop and sat on the steps trying not to freeze while he figured out what he wanted to do. It was at least 3 in the morning and he didn’t know where to go or who to call. 

When his phone rang again, he automatically answered.

“Magnus.” 

“Oh, hey, Lorenzo.” He said with a sigh. This was not who he needed at the moment. 

“Where are you?” 

“The gym.” He lied. 

“Oh. Well I wanted to make sure you were okay from the other night.” 

“I always am.” He said absently not really listening. 

“So, we are good then.”

“‘Course we are. But listen I gotta let ya go now.” They said quick goodbyes and as soon as Magnus hung up the phone, it rang immediately

“Yeah?” His patience was running thin.

“Magnus, damn it, where the hell are you?” 

Magnus groaned in frustration. “I’d rather die of hypothermia then tell you.” He stated childishly. 

“Very dramatic. Answer the damn question.” Magnus graced him with nothing more than an oh so attractive grunt. “You were at County, you idiot. They told me you have a concussion and you’re beat to hell and a bullet-”

“I’m fine.” magnus insisted around clattering teeth. “I just don’t wanna go home unless you promise not to be there.” 

“I am here.”

“I knew it.”

“You’re not coming home on purpose?” 

“Yup.”

“Magnus, do you understand that you were kidnapped and assaulted.”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder.” 

“You’re an idiot, you know that? They won’t stop trying to kill you!”

“I gotta open the store. What time is it?” The world was slightly out of focus and Magnus knew he wasn’t making much sense.

“Open the store? Are you kidding me right now? You are going into protective custody right now.”

“No.” Magnus yawned. The shivering was back with a vengeance making his teeth chatter together noisily. “I’ve got a lot to do. The editor liked what I turned in but I have to finish the rewrite for the second half of the book and I have a shipment of books coming in tomorrow and I have to talk to Ragnor because-” 

“Magnus,” Alec cut off his rambling gently “Please, tell me where you are. Its like 20 degrees out and-”

“Why did you blow me off tonight? Were you on a date?” Magnus threw out hoping his complete guess was wrong.

There was a beat of silence and that was all Magnus needed to realize that he had hit the nail right on the nose. 

“You were, weren’t you? You were on a date with some girl with your buddies and that's why you ditched me.” 

“This is what this is about? A date?”

“You know that guy you met at the club? Lorenzo? He wanted to pretend to be straight too. I would never tell him this but he broke my heart, ya know. He hurt me. And I told myself I would never do it again; I would never, ever open myself up to someone who couldn’t be true to themselves. I don’t know why I thought you would be any different.” He said sadly, his voice barely higher than a whisper. “Please leave me alone.” Magnus hung up again. 

This time when it rang again, he made sure to check the number before he answered.

“Hello?” 

“Magnus, sweetheart?” 

“Hey Andy.” Magnus sighed deeply and slouched into the steps more. For whatever reason Doctor Andrew Underhills voice was soothing in that moment. 

“I saw your chart when I came in but, sweetheart, where are you/” 

“I left.” 

“Obviously. Do you know that you can't just take out an IV and walk out of the hospital?”

“Oh no?”

“Magnus, you’re-”

“I’m fine.” 

“Magnus, you’re hurt worse than you think. You shouldn’t be alone right now. Tell me where you are. Are you home? I can come pick you up?”

“No Andy.” The shivering had turned to full on shaking at this point. “I’ll call simon or Clary, don’t worry.” 

“But I do worry. You have a concussion and a bullet grazed your shoulder and-”

“But I’m ok, I’m alive.” 

“Sweetheart, I’m afraid you’re gonna pass out. You’re in shock.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Magnus assured yet again. “I’ll call ya tomorrow.” 

“No-no-no-Magnus! Just tell me where you are. Whatever you are mixed up in, I can handle it. Just let me take care of you.” Magnus hung up on Andy still begging him to tell him where he is. 

Alec was calling him again; before answering he realized he had missed 11 calls from him. 

“So help me god, if you don’t tell me where you are right this second I will shoot you myself as soon as I find your scrawny ass.” 

Magnus chuckled and smiled to himself. “I thought you liked my ass.”

Silence.

“Is that not right, detective?”

“You cocky piece of shit. You’re gonna throw that in my face right now?”

“Actually, I’m not gonna do anything at all to you or with you or….shit.” Magnus felt the exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. The small amount of adrenaline he had was gone and for the first time in a long time, he just wanted someone to take care of him. “Just….have your partner Jace call me, all right. I don’t wanna see you anymore, I gotta go-I gotta call someone to…”He trailed off; his focus wavering again. 

“Don’t you dare hang up on me again or I will-oh, look at that,” He said that the same time that Magnus heard the sharp squeal of brakes. 

Magnus looked up and saw the bigger man double-parked on the street. He didn’t even try to stand and instead leaned his head back again the stair wall instead. 

“Magnus, I’m gonna-”

“Damn it, what do you _want_?” Magnus groaned. 

Alec said nothing; just loomed over him with his hands on his hips; jaw clenched; his stormy eyes locked onto Magnus’. 

“I think I…”There was a ringing in his ears and he felt like someone had suddenly shoved an icepick into his skull right between his eyes. “Shit…’ He whimpered. 

Alec knelt down in front of him quickly; his hands coming to frame Magnus’ face with one hand on his check and the other tilting his chin up. When the paid passed, Magnus locked eyes with Alec.

“Magnus, Your lips are blue.” He exhaled quickly. “Christ, can you walk?” 

Magnus shook his head carefully. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders and pulled him into his warm chest. The warmth was instant and amazing. “I’m taking you home with me, you will just have to deal with it.”

“Okay.” 

When he stood, He lifted Magnus bridle-style. Magnus’ head hit Alecs shoulder with a jolt and when his legs left the ground the world swam again. He felt Alec rubbing his chin in Magnus hair as he tried to focus. He was placed him the warm SUV and Alex paused to run his fingers through his hair and down his bandaged arm before getting into the driver's seat and cranking up the heat. He doesn’t remember the rest of the ride. 

-

Concussions sucked. When Magnus came back to the land of the living he was finally warm but every single part of his body felt heavy and achy. I rolled over to look around the large unknown room; he was under several heavy blankets in the biggest bed he had ever seen.  
“You awake?” Alec stepped away from the floor to ceiling window he had been watching more snow fall. 

“Kind of.” Magnus responded groggily.

“Good.” Alec took a deep break, almost out of relief. “You want anything?” Magnus shook his head and tensed slightly when Alec walked over to the bed and sat down next to his hip. “So this is my place. I live alone so-”

“Why am I here?”

“You passed out in my car. I had no choice.” Lies

“Why didn’t you take me back to the hospital?” 

Alecs jaw clenched in anger for some reason. “‘Cause all you have is a concussion. I know all about those.” 

Magnus just nodded, too tired to continue down that line of questioning. “Can I take a shower?” 

“Sure. Do you need any help getting up.” Alec stood from the bed. 

“No.” Magnus said stubbornly but didn't move. Alec just stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. After a minute, Magnus threw the blankets off of him and sat up on the edge of the bed waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. Once it did, he glared at Alecs hands that had appeared on his shoulders at some point. Alec lifted his arms away and held them up in a placating manor.

“I’ll bring you some sweatpants to change into after your shower.” 

Once Alec backed out of the room fully, Magnus slid off the gigantic bed, steadying himself on the bed frame so he didn't faceplant on the floor.

_I don’t need him._

Once in the shower, that was conveniently attached to the bedroom, Magnus stood under the borderline scalding water until it started to run cold. Then stood in nothing but a towel staring at himself in the mirror for several minutes. It seemed that Andy had been correct in him being more hurt then he thought. He scrutinized his black eye, bruised throat, stitched up arm, and bandaged palms from his fall. Magnus was having trouble remembering everything that happened during the kidnapping and assault but the bruises and scrapes littering the rest of his body showed just how hard he fought. 

He heard a soft knock and vaguely realized that Alec had been knocking for awhile. He cleared his throat. 

“Yeah?”

“The sweats are out here on the bed.” 

“Thank you.”

“Are you okay?” Magnus blinked against the burning at the back of his eyes.

“Yeah.” Alec heard his move away from the door and waited a few more seconds before leaving the bathroom. 

The sweats on the bed were several sized too large. Magnus had to pull the drawstring as tight as it would go and then roll the waist several times in order to get them to stay on his hips. He climbed back into bed shirtless, totally exhausted just from the effort of showering. He was in the middle of punching a pillow into submission when Alec came back into the room. 

“Hey.” He sat back on the bed. “You feeling better?” Magnus nodded. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Who is Andrew Underhill?” 

“A doctor I dated.” 

“Oh.” Alec bit at his lip to stop himself from saying anything but Magnus could tell that tidbit of information bothered him. 

“He’s very nice.” Magnus teased lightly, closing his eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Very nice? Very nice is the kiss of death with you, isn’t it?” Magnus could feel Alec lean over him.

“Pretty much.” 

“He’s still into you though, huh?” Magnus grinned.. “He must be because he’s called you a dozen times. I finally turned off your phone because i got sick of hearing it.” 

“He likes my scrawny ass.” Magnus continued to tease; this time opening his eyes to see Alec reaction.

“I like it too.” He admitted, running the back of his fingers over Magnus throat. “At least you’re not freezing anymore.”

The noise that bubbled out of Magnus’ throat was halfway between a moan and a sigh. Between his light touch and the warmth of the blankets, Magnus was the most comfortable he had ever been.

“You sound like your purring.” Alecs hand moved to encircle his throat lightly, his thumb caressing his jawline as his other fingers curled around the side of his neck. “I wanted to strangle you when I called and you told me you were in the hospital….I mean, Jesus Magnus! You were almost killed tonight.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and rolled away from Alecs touch. He didn’t want to relive that moment again tonight. 

“Can I Have some water.” 

Alec hesitated for a second. “Yeah.” 

Magnus wasn’t awake when he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO? Does everyone think Magnus has a right to be mad at Alec or is he overreacting. 
> 
> If it were me i would be annoyed...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally talk....kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is.....meh....
> 
> ALSO IM LIKE 2 DAYS LATE ON THE UPDATE AND IM SORRY! I WAS ON VACATIONS FOR THE WEEKEND AND FORGOT MY LAPTOP.....

Chapter 9 

When Magnus opened his eyes again, it was raining outside and very, very early in the morning just before sunrise. 

“I called your friend Simon and told him you weren’t coming in today so you don’t have to freak out. That other dude with the accent called too. What's the deal with him, anyways? He doesn't act like most ex-bosses.” Alec said from the doorway.

“I think because he treats me like family now. What did he say?”

“You need to call him by 10 or, and I quote, ‘he's a deadman.’” Magnus chuckled and they both fell silent.

“I’ll go make some coffee’” Alec turned to leave but before he could get far, Magnus stopped him.

“Last night…..you were worried about me huh? That's how you get when your scared? You yell?” Magnus was beginning to understand the inner workings of Detective Lightwood. “You yelled and got mad because you were terrified that I was hurt, weren’t you?” Alec just stared. “Tell me.” 

“You scared the shit out of me.” 

“Were you scared for me or your case?”

“You.” 

“How come?” Alec furrowed his brows and his eyes turned that dark, stormy color again.

“I don’t know…..I mostly just wanted to kill you.” Alec stared at Magnus, his eyes flitting from one bruise or scratch to another.

“Do I look that bad?” Magnus whispered and Alec shook his head no. 

“You look like someone roughed you up.” He swallowed thickly. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes up at the Detective. “You wanna rough me up?” This time Alec nodded yes. “How can you say that to me after going on a date with someone else?” 

Alec sighed heavily, “Can I?” He asked carefully gesturing to the bed. Magnus nodded and Alec sat down facing him on the bed. “I didn’t _mean_ to go on a date with someone.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes again, “What? That makes no sense.” 

“I-” He took a deep breath, frustrated with himself. “I didn’t _know_ it was a date.” Magnus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Alec closed his eyes as if in pain. “Jace called me just before I was going to leave to pick you up and told me he needed me at a crime scene for just a few minutes to confirm something. Turns out the address he sent me was for a restaurant. Jace set us up for a double blind date.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Magnus asked him in confusion. 

“Jace took my phones; both my personal and work cell.” Alec held up a hand to stop Magnus from interrupting him, already knowing what he was going to say. “I couldn’t just leave without them, especially my work cell. Its policy, okay, and if Captain Hodge had found out I didn’t have that phone on me-” He shook his head “It wouldn’t have been good.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that on the phone when you called? Or even last night when I asked you?” 

“Because I don’t know how to do this.” Alec flicked a hand between the two of them. “Relationships I mean. Talking things out. _Emotions._ ” Alec basically spit the last word in disgust. “I didn’t know which was worse: lying to you or telling you I was on a date with someone else and chancing not being able to tell you the complete story before you walked out on me. And I may be a lot of things, but I’m not a liar so when you asked, I just….freaked out and it was dumb and I’m-”

“Come kiss me.” Magnus said gently. Alec moved slowly, like he was concentrating very hard, and framed Magnus’ face with his hands as he leaned in for a kiss. Magnus lifted his chin to make the kiss easier and shivered when the tips of Alecs fingers slid over his jaw lightly. 

“Magnus.” Alec breathed against his lips, barely touching. Magnus tried so hard not to make a sound but the whimper came out of nowhere and suddenly he felt a surge of desire roll through him. Magnus arched up into the detective, parting his lips to allow the detective to slide his insistent tongue into his mouth; his hands too hot on Magnus sides. 

He pulled back minutely, stopping Magnus from following him. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He rasped, panting; his mouth back on Magnus’ within milliseconds. 

“You won’t.” He mumbled back allowing the detective to yank off the too large sweatpants and settle comfortably between his legs. He reached over to the nightstand at the same time Magnus wrapped his legs around Alecs waist. When Alec shifted back, Magnus couldn’t contain his laughter at the tube the other was holding. He froze, staring down at Magnus in confusion.

“What?”

“You got lube.” He smiled widely. “For me?” 

He looked so pained, and it was both endearing and adorable at the same time.

“You’re a mess.” Magnus said gently, pulling the other close with arms around his neck, and kissed him chastly. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ back, pulling him closer and dropping all his weight onto Magnus’ body to deepen the kiss. The kiss was so possessive, so urgent, that Magnus couldn’t help the second whimper that escaped his throat. 

“Jesus.” He groaned, shifting his lips to kiss and suck at Magnus’ throat. “You’re killing me.” Magnus pulled his face back up to kiss him again, sucking and biting at Alecs lips. “Shit. Somethings wrong with me.” 

“No.” Magnus soothed him, kissing his eyes, his cheeks, his brows, and the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m all messed up. I have no idea what I'm doing.” He grumbled under his breath.

“It’s ok. I’ll take care of you.” Magnus shifted, sliding their hips closer together. 

Alec eased back and looked down into Magnus’ hazy eyes. “You can’t even take care of yourself.” He whispered, stroking the visible bruises on Magnus’ face. 

“You’re fighting this so hard. Just stop. Breath.”

Alec took a shuddering breath before gathering Magnus close again, holding tight, and pressing all his weight into Magnus. His slid his hands down his body, his mouth following, and then no more words were needed. He was tender and slow, taking his time this time to taste; his hand raking down his legs and calves, pinning Magnus in place. His confidence between their first time and this was staggering. He needed no direction as his hands, his mouth moved expertly over Magnus as Alec mumbled his name into his skin over and over.

-

The rain woke Magnus hours later with its steady drum on the windows. He smiled with his eyes still closed at warm hands moved down his rib cage then over his stomach, kneading, caressing, gentle and arousing at the same time. 

“Don’t you have to go to work?” He teased Alec.

“I can’t leave you alone.” Alecs voice was husky in his ear, causing a shiver. Magnus stretch languidly and rolled over into Alecs hard chest, his head landing over Alecs heart; he sighed.

“I love the noises you make when you’re happy.” Magnus hmmed in response. “Fuck.” Alec muttered under his breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. That's the damn problem. I have never wanted anyone like I wanted you, Magnus. I don’t even think people are supposed to feel like this. I-”

Magnus tried to sit up and push Alec onto his back but the bigger man stopped him, keeping his face tucked under his chin.

“Stop. Just lay here with me.” 

“Alexander, I-’

“Listen, I don’t want you seeing that doctor and you’re sure as hell not going out of town with him.”

“How’d you know I-”

“I listened to your messages.”

“Oh.” Magnus knew he should be upset on the invasion of privacy but he was so warm and comfortable at the moment. Especially once he shifted away from him and Alec was suddenly even closer, his thick thighs right against his ass; arms and chest engulfing him tightly. “He bought me a plane ticket.”

“I don’t care if he bought you a fuckin’ pony.” He assured, the annoyance clear in his voice. “Yu go nowhere with him.”

“Yes Sir, Detective.”

“I already went and packed up all your clothes so-”

“What?” Magnus tried to move again, to turn and face him again, but he wasn’t having it. He was so much stronger than Magnus that if the man wanted Magnus down, he would be down. “You packed what?”

“You heard me.” He growled. “I got all your clothes in my guest bedroom. I got your laptop since I figured you needed to write and some of your books. You don’t have much, ya know.”

“I know.” Magnus said simply. “But-”

“You can’t stay there...I mean, I went there without a key and got into the shop and your studio. Think about who else might want to…” He trailed off tightening his arms around him again. 

“Yeah but-”

“I want you to be safe.” His mouth found the curve of Magnus’ shoulder.

“I’m not a child, Alexander.”

“No, but...I need to look after you.”

“But what are you going to tell other people?” 

“For now you’re here because I gotta watch you for my case. That’s all anyone needs to know.”

“Okay..so what? After the case I pack my bags and…”

Alec shushed him, “Let’s worry about that later.” 

Magnus chuckled, “Easy for you to say. I have the shop and rent-”

“No you don’t. I talked the that landlord of yours and until he replaces the locks on the shop door and your studio, gets a security gate, and puts a security system in, he gets nothing. I told him he was lucky you never asked for anything before this.”

“Great. Now he's gonna hate me.” Magnus muttered into his pillow.

“I’m surprised no one ever said anything about your locks before.”

“Well, Andy did say that-” 

Magnus hissed as Alec bit down shoulder before licking the area. “I don’t wanna hear about the doctor.” 

Magnus chuckled. “Ok.” 

“And your clubbing days are over.” Magnus smiled wide but Alec couldn’t see it.

“It’s not fair if you date and I-”

“I won’t.”

“Sure, Detective. Your word hasn’t exactly been reliable ya know.” Magnus teased lightly and Alex pinched his side. “You’re single and your friends all think you’re straight.” 

“I’ll take care of it.”

“How?”

“I’m not sure yet.” 

“Why not just...tell people?” Magnus asked lightly. His coming out was easy: he had no family to tell anyways but he knew that for most people it was terrifying. He knew it would take Alec time but he hoped that he would take the leap at some point instead of being miserable for the rest of his life. Magnus also hoped that his own heart wouldn’t get trampled in the process. 

“I could lose my career, my family, everything…..” Alec whispered into the back of his neck. Surprisingly he was calm. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I saw it. Back in training there was a kid. He dropped out because it got bad for him.”

“And when was that?”

“I don’t know-10? 15 years ago?”

“A lot has changed in the last decade. If you would open your eyes for just one minute and look around you would see that clear as day.” 

“Maybe...You have to understand though...you have to see it from my point of view: I am a detective. I work with a ton of guys that wouldn’t know how to react. I just...I don’t know if I can deal with that right now. For now can we just...be here? Together? Let's worry about all that other stuff later.”

“Fine. But if you sleep with some girl-”

“Then fair is fair, baby.” Alec flipped Magnus onto his back, settling over him. “You can sleep with a girl as well.” he grinned and kissed Magnus.

“I love women.” Magnus assured. “I just don’t love women.” Alec kissed him again in amusement and shifted his weight to one elbow, resting his face on his hand. 

“You’re beautiful.” Alec said in amazement stopping Magnus from turning away in embarrassment with light fingers on his jaw. “You must hear that all the time.” 

“Not from anyone who wants something more then sex.” Magnus whispered. 

“Well that's all done now. No one else gets to look at you like I do.” Magnus was kissed again, hard and possessive, before he rolled off of Magnus and onto his feet. “Now I have to go to work. Be good and don’t leave the house. It’s not safe.” Magnus watched him dress quickly, blatantly checking him out. He got one more kiss goodbye before Alec started towards the bedroom door. 

“Ya know...contrary to popular belief….it does look good on you.” Magnus said quietly before Alec left the room. 

“What?” Alec paused in confusion halfway out of the bedroom with a hand on the doorframe. 

“The color green.” Magnus grinned widely at the responding eyeroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO is everyone still mad at Alec? 
> 
> let me know if there are any errors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Magnus and Maryse love because I can't finish this story without some of that.

An hour later saw Magnus sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his laptop on the low coffee table going through purchase orders for his shop. When his phone rang, he was surprised since he was under the impression that he was calling Ragnor, not the other way around.

“You’re in trouble.” He stated flatly. “I talked to that detective this morning and he said you’re in protective custody. Is this correct?” 

“I mean….”

_To lie or not to lie..._

“Magnus.” Ragnor warned. 

“Yes, that's correct.”

“You are going to tell me everything that is going on right now and if you skim on the details so help me god I will come down there a kill you myself. Then I will bring you back from the dead so that Clarissa, Simon, and Catarina can lecture you. At the same time.” So, Naturally, Magnus spilled his guts not daring to leave anything out. 

When Ragnor requested that he come to his office so he could see the damage, Magnus had to decline. “I don’t want to put any of you in danger.”

“Magnus, we have an armed security guard that checks every person that walks through that door. It’s safe. Listen, I am having dinner tonight in the restaurant downstairs with some clients. Come meet me, yes?” The restaurant in Ragnors law building was swanky, expensive, and somewhere he only took his highest paying, important clients.

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure. When have you ever known me to say something I didn’t mean?” He asked rhetorically. 

Never.

Magnus smiled to himself. “Ok. What time?

“I am having dinner at 4:30.”

“What's with the early dinner?” 

“I have tickets to the orchestra if you must know. Just meet me there at 4:30 so I can make sure you are in fact in one piece.” 

They hung up and Magnus was graced with precious quiet for another hour before Jonathan Morgenstern was calling him. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“I always am.” 

“I called the police as soon as they took off with you. Detective Lightwood stopped by for a statement a little while ago. Ya know, I’ve never talked to a detective before but it was kind of intense.” 

Magnus had to chuckled at the image of Detective Lightwood looming over Jonathan, intimidating his statement out of him like he was interrogating a suspect. “I can imagine.” 

They idly chit-chatted for awhile before Jonathan finally asked the question that Magnus was waiting for; his true reason for calling:

“So...uh….I hate to ask this after everything that just happened but...um...are you still going to-are you going to be well enough to ask Ragnor about my parents?”

“I am seeing him later today so I will try to ask him then.” Magnus was quick to cut of the sound of happiness he heard through the line. “Like I said last night though, no promises.” 

After a few minutes of assurance on Magnus’ end that he would talk to Ragnor and a few assurances on Jonathans side about getting his hopes up, Magnus finally was able to end the conversation with a heavy sigh and a growling stomach. 

He pulled himself up and into the kitchen. He started some coffee and searched through the cupboards looking for some food. All he found was an open box of expired Lucky Charms and some already curdled Milk in the fridge. He gagged and slammed the fridge closed just as the front door swung open. At first he had expected Alec, however when he spun around to berate the detective about his lack of food and instead caught sight of a gorgeous older lady with long black hair, Magnus was left speechless with his mouth hanging open so very unattractively. 

“O-Ohmygod!” He stammered with a gasp. “Ohmygod, y-you’re Maryse Trueblood!!” He breathed out in shock, staring.

The woman's smile was breathtaking as she laughed lightly. “Well it’s actually Maryse Lightwood now but...yes, I am. You watch way too many old movies.”

“Holy Shit” Magnus felt like his brain was turning to mush. Maryse Trueblood was basically his idol. “You’re even more beautiful in person.” Magnus couldn’t stop that from slipping out and slapped his hand over his mouth once he processed his own words. 

“So Charming.” she chuckled and bent to put down her grocery bags. She stood up with her arms held open. “Come here.” 

Magnus dashed over to give her a tight hug, leaning into her as she patted his back and stroked fingers through his hair. Magnus was surprised that Maryse held onto him just a tightly.

When she pushed Magnus back at arm’s length, she smiled warmly. “Who are you?” She asked bluntly.

“Magnus Bane. Alexander is watching me for awhile so I don’t get myself killed. I’m his witness.” He responded just as bluntly still with a dumb smile on his face. 

“Oh!” She eyed Magnus in his old grey t-shirt, sweats, and fuzzy white socks. “Well, sweetheart, every week I bring groceries for my two unmarried adult sons to make sure they don’t starve. Jace, detective number 1, eats a little better then my other son, Alexander, detective number 2, but not by much. For instance, last time I was here there was only a fossilized stick of butter, a box of Lucky Charms, and old milk. I won’t be surprised if that’s all that’s left again.”

Magnus nodded with a chuckle. “You know your son!” 

“Now, can you help me with these?” She gestured at the bags at her feet and Magnus hurried over without hesitation. She declined any help in unpacking so Magnus sat at a barstool watching her with his head resting on a bent arm. 

“Sweetheart, are you hungry?” She asked absently after a few minutes of quiet. 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Maryse turned with a sparked in her eye. “Really?” she asked and Magnus nodded getting a distinct feeling that Maryse missed having someone at home to care for. 

Maryse patted Magnus’ hand and turned to pull down a frying pan from the hooks above her. “How about an omelet?” 

“Sounds amazing!”

Maryse ended up staying for 3 hours talking about hollywood in the 80’s: the scandals, who was sleeping with who, how real talent meant nothing unless you had the looks too, and how she had fallen in love with the bigshot director, Robert Lightwood. The conversation turned a little dark when Maryse spoke about her subsequent fall into a scandal of her own as Robert cheated on her with a new up and coming actress with a babyface and the attitude to match. She decided then that she would take a step back from acting, move to the suburbs, and raise her 2 sons to be better men then her ex-husband and her daughter to be stronger then she had been. 

The conversation then turned to Magnus. He told Maryse all about his own life, his grandmother, moving to New York, Simon and Clary following him there, Ragnor, his book, his shop, how he met Alec. His mother.

“You know...you’re……” Magnus sighed. “You’re the only reason I survived my mother’s death. She was in the hospital for months and there was no one to watch me. So I stayed with her; laying next to her on an uncomfortable hospital bed watching TV because there was nothing better to do. The channel selection was terrible, ya know, so we watched the channel that played old movies all day. You were in almost every single one of them.” Magnus chuckled feeling his eyes sting. “Seeing you here just made me remember how much joy was on my mother's face whenever she watched ones of your movies between treatments and tests. When she died…..I watched your movies every night to fall asleep imagining I was laying with my mother again.” Magnus stared at the wall with a smile on his face, stuck in the memories of his mother as Maryse patted his shoulder in comfort watching him silently.

“You know Magnus, you are just beautiful. If I was still in the Hollywood game I would get you casted in a movie in a heartbeat.”

Magnus felt his face reden and he looked away. “Thank you.” 

“Oh don’t be so modest darling.” She patted his check. “Now, what do you say to us going to the cafe down the street for some pie, hmm?” Magnus smiled wide and he saw Maryse breath catch.

“You really are stunning, Mr. Bane.”

“Right backatcha.” and she laughed deep and throaty like she obviously hadn’t in a long time and shoved Magnus off the couch telling him to hurry up and change. 

Their cafe trip took them another 2 hours as they sat and talked some more. By the time Magnus was dropped back off at Alecs apartment with an invitation to a Lightwood family dinner he felt completely relaxed for the first time since this whole mess had begun. 

He worked for another few hours before leaving the apartment again to head to Ragnors building for dinner. Once he arrived, Bat gasped and pulled him into a tight hug as soon as he saw his bruised face, before buzzing him back to the elevators. He rode it up to the restaurant and quickly found Ragnor at a table with his date for the week (Cheryl, was it?), a small group of clients, a few lawyer friends he knew, and Catarina. Cheryl (or was it Catherine?) seemed annoyed by his presence, the client and lawyer friends all greeted him with smiles and pats on the back.

“Hi.” Magnus waved at the crowd meekly, self conscious of how he currently looked and how much he didn't fit in. He turned to Ragnor with a hand on his shoulder, “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Ragnor ignored Magnus’ request (per usual). 

“No, not yet.” Magnus said. “ But could I just-”

“Sit down and eat.” Ragnor ordered. “You look pasty.” He paused to really look at Magnus. “Should you even be out of the hospital?” 

“I’m fine.” He responded with a roll of his eyes. The glare he was receiving from Ragnors date was starting to annoy him. She probably thought he was ruining her date and with it her chance to start a relationship with a rich lawyer. 

“Sit down and eat.” He said again, as he stood to motion for the waiter to bring a chair over.

“No, I just need to-”

“He’s not going to stop till he gets food in you, Magnus.” One of the lawyer friends interjected with a smile as he moved the newly added chair between himself and Ragnor for Magnus to sit. “Just sit before he gets cranky.” 

Ragnor turned back from the waiter with a menu. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“No, what do you want to eat?”

“Eat? I don’t want to eat.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don't.” Magnus insisted stubbornly looking at the table of people nervously. They were all staring in amusement. 

“Nevermind.” Ragnor said with a huff after a small staring contest with Magnus. “I know what to get you.”

Magnus shed his peacoat in resignation and dropped into the seat. He turned to everyone that was still staring at him. “Sorry about all this, guys.” 

“No, sweetheart, it’s fine.” Catarina said, reaching over to pat his hand; Magnus squeezed it tightly for a second before pulling back. “You more of a little brother than anything to Ragnor and I. You are always welcome.” 

“So tell me about this cop.” Ragnor interrupted as he was done ordering what it was he got for Magnus. 

“What about him?” 

Ragnor narrowed his eyes at him. “You are doing what with him?”

“How is that your business?” Magnus snarked.

“You’re my business.” Magnus refused to acknowledge the warmth he felt in his stomach at that statement and scowled instead. 

“I have to testify.”

“And you have to live with him for that?”

“I guess.” Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

“I see…so you can stay in town then if he's protecting you? I mean you don’t have to go into hiding in some other state do you?” Ragnor asked casually but Magnus could tell his answer was very important to his old boss. Ragnor liked to play aloof with no attachments to anyone; Magnus wasn’t going to let him try that on him.

“Do you want me to leave?” Magnus asked back. He was definitely about to be a brat on purpose. 

“Maybe that detective will want you to.”

“That's not what I asked you.” Magnus took a sip of Ragnors wine glass without asking.

“Do you want to?”

“Do you want me too?” Magnus repeated, leaning towards him.

“You’re being evasive.”

“You’re being three.”

“Do you want to?” He asked again, accented voice darkening slightly in warning.

“I refuse to answer before you.”

Ragnor smiled slowly; Magnus was amusing him so much at the moment. Magnus knew this and had to grin dumbly back.

“No.” He said simply. “I don’t want you to go.” 

“Then I won’t. You’re stuck with me for life.” Magnus sat back in his chair with crossed legs and a smug smile. They both struck up conversations with other people at the table as if their childish argument didn’t just happen in front of the influential people at the table. 

The waiter came by with their food and drink refills a while later and Magnus waited patiently as Ragnor moved things back and forth from their plates: half a steak for each and half a burger for both; pickles and tomatoes on Ragnors half-burger and onions and lettuce for Magnus’; split the fries and mashed potatoes.

“Wow.” Ragnors client said from down the table. “That’s quite a production.” Ragnor and Magnus looked up to see everyone staring except for Catarina, who was used to their lunch time routine by now. 

Magnus shrugged. “We ate together almost everyday for a few years. He knows what I’ll eat.” 

“I know what he’ll eat.” He said casually and then looked at their plates. “And that looks ok.”

Everyone dug in while Magnus picked at his chicken. Once everyone was eating and conversations focused elsewhere were started, Magnus felt Ragnor take his chin in his hand turning his from left to right to get a good look. “You look better than I thought you would. The black eye is a nice touch.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed his food away from him; Ragnor did the same, turning slightly in his seat with an arm around Magnus’ chair. “Are you safe at the detectives place?” 

“Yes..”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.” He nodded and dropped the matter. Magnus patted his hand to get his full attention again. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“About?” Ragnor raised his eyebrows.

“Jonathan Morgenstern.” 

“What about him?” Ragnor asked casually but from the darkening of his pale eyes Magnus knew he was in trouble.

“I think you should do what he wants and go see them.”

“I think you choose this setting to speak to me about this because you knew I couldn’t kill you in public.” He said pointedly.

“I think you would be right.” 

He turned more towards Magnus in his chair and settle his piercing eyes on Magnus. “And when exactly did you find out the specifics of what Mr. Morgenstern wanted?”

“Last night ...before this.” He waved a hand at his face, “I had dinner with him.”

“You spoke with after you promised me you wouldn’t.” Magnus had to look away.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it was about you and I had to know.”

“Okay.” Ragnor leaned back with a sigh.

“I’ll go with you.” 

“Oh you will, will you?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s far.”

“Texas, I know.” Magnus took another sip from Ragnors wine glass.

“And Detective Lightwood would think what about that?”

“He wouldn’t care.” Magnus lied.

“You sure about that?” Ragnor moved his wine glass to the other side of himself so Magnus couldn’t take any more, ignoring Magnus responding not pout. 

“He knows I’d be safe with you.” 

“Ok.” Ragnor nodded to himself. “I’ll go next Friday.” 

“You mean we.”

“I mean I.”

“Alone?” Ragnor nodded. “Why?”

“Because it’s no ones business but mine.”

“But-”

“Absolutely not.” Ragnor stated and shifted back to sit straight in his seat.

“You don’t need me to go?” 

“No.” He said sternly, obviously trying to get Magnus to drop it. 

Magnus sighed heavily. “Alright. I’ll call Jonathan then.” 

“I will call Mr. Morgenstern. You are done with him.” 

Magnus was about to smile and revel in his negotiation skills when he caught sight of Ragnors grin and bright twinkling eyes. “You played me.” He accused. “You were already planning to go!” 

“I was mulling it over.” Ragnor took a sip of his own wine, raising a challenging, playful eyebrow as he did.

“But?”

“But now when it's an absolute horror, I have you to blame.” He grinned evilly.

_Craaaaaap._

Magnus glared as Ragnor laughed loudly and turned to finally pay attention to his date. Ten minutes later, Magnus stood up to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Ragnor asked, standing up with him.” 

“Home.” Magnus yawned. “I’ve interrupted enough for one night.” 

Ragnor squeezed his shoulder gently. “You haven’t done anything. Come on.” he said and led Magnus from the table with a hand resting on the back of his neck.

“Good night!” Magnus called to the table over his table as Ragnor walked him outside and waiting for a cab with him.

“Do you want to come along to the theater? I can get you a ticket.” 

“No thanks.” Magnus said as he finished buttoning up his coat. “I don’t want to die.”

“Now what are you talking about?”

“Your date will kill me. She’s already pissed off.”

“She’s not.”

“Oh trust me, she is.” Magnus said with a patronizing pat to Ragnors shoulder. Ragnor pushed him away with a fake punch to the gut just as the cab pulled up.

“When I'm ready to discuss my personal life with you, I'll let you know.” He opened the car door and pushed Magnus into the back seat. 

Magnus rolled down the window as they started to drive off and yelled a cheerful: “I can’t wait” just to try and annoy Ragnor a little more. 

\--

Magnus made it back to the apartment just ten minutes before Alec and had his stereo blasting dancing with the broom around the kitchen when he walked in. 

“Hey.” Alec called out as he came into the kitchen. He stopped and leaned against the door jam watching Magnus dance and slide around the tile. After a minute, he motioned Magnus over to him. Magnus slid across the floor and Alec grabbed the front of his fluffy sweater to pull him into a kiss.

“I’ll shower and then we can go get some food.” He started walking towards the bedroom with Magnus following behind slowly. “You didn’t eat yet right?” Magnus paused at the bedroom door. 

“Uh...about that….”Alec turned around and put his hands on his hips like he was about to scold a child. “I have a confession.”

“What did you do?” 

“I left the apartment today.” 

“Excuse me?” He strode back over and grabbed him by the arms, checking for any new damage.

“I left.” Magnus shook him off and pulled him into a kiss. “With your mother.” 

Alec leaned away quickly, staring at him in confusion. “What?” Magnus just stared waiting for the other to catch up. 

“Oh shit!” He groaned loudly and slumped onto the bed behind him.” It’s Friday..I forgot about that. Fuck..” He reached out and pulled Magnus down onto the bed on top of him. His hands framed Magnus’ face, pushing hair out of his face and smoothing over his eyebrows. “I’m so sorry Magnus. She didn’t give the third degree or anything right?” 

“She was an angel.” Magnus slid his hands over Alecs chest to calm him. “She made me breakfast and we talked for like hours. She took me for pie!” Magnus smiled happily at the memory.

Alec reached over and turned on the nightstand lamp.

“What?” Magnus asked when all Alec did was stare up at him.

“I just wanna see your face.” Magnus smiled down at him. “My mother fed you?” 

“Yeah.”

“And took you for pie?” 

“Yup! And if my mother was Maryse Trueblood turned Maryse Lightwood, I would have t-shirts made.”

“You knew who my mother was?”

“Of course! Everyone knows.”

“You’d be surprised how many people don’t.” 

“She’s beautiful.” Magnus said with a happy sigh as Alec traced Magnus’ black eye. 

“You’re beautiful.” He assured. “Even all beat up, I know women who aren’t as pretty as you.” 

“I don’t think-”

Alec chuckled and cut him off with a kiss. “I know you don’t baby.” 

Magnus shoved Alecs hands off of him and grabbed a pillow to try and smother the detective with it as he laughed heartily. He rolled off of Alec onto the bed beside him. “We had a good time. She invited me to Sunday dinner.”

“You with my entire family? I don’t know who I’m more afraid for.” He chuckled into Magnus’ neck as he rolled onto his side. Food and shower forgotten they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot has happened in the last two weeks. I quit my job, got a new job from home, went to Chicago just because, and decided to go back to school.....
> 
> good thing is I will have more time to write! :)


End file.
